


为什么格林德沃和邓布利多如此喜欢你 上（中年育崽）

by Sixanan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixanan/pseuds/Sixanan
Summary: 两位中年男子因为女儿破镜重圆
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc 私设 孕 揣崽 生子 
> 
> FB2时间线，情节杂乱，bug较多，勿深究，第一次搞老头乐，请多担待。
> 
> 这篇骨科cp占比多了一些。

人到中年还得了个亲生女儿是什么体验，我们无所不能的黑魔王格林德沃肯定能以亲身经历告诉你。

首先他被迫脱下了那精致剪裁的风衣，摘下了满手华丽的饰物，学会泡奶喂奶不说，还得学会换尿布，以及婴儿哭闹时，绝对不能气得喷火焰，哦，还得忍受爱人的抱怨。

邓布利多对于照顾小朋友这一方面得心应手，毕竟他的下面还有弟弟和妹妹，而且，他的莉安十分的乖巧，只要抱着她，她就会冲你笑，甜甜的笑容一下子就能把他整个融化，比蜂蜜糖还要甜一百倍。

谁是阿不思邓布利多最喜欢的人？这个问题，格林德沃现在不敢发问。

作为格林德沃和邓布利多的女儿，莉安注定就不平凡。在她五个月的时候，她特别的能力就显示出来了。

那天，邓布利多外出回来，发现客厅里并没有格林德沃和莉安玩耍的身影，反而是浴室里传来了持续的哭声，吓得他扔下手里还没来得及挂上衣架的西装外套就跑过去。

然后就看到格林德沃抱着双臂倚靠在浴室门上，小莉安坐在浴缸里大哭，头顶一小片乌云，哗啦啦地下着雨，不过好在被一个圆弧状的透明罩挡住了，她并没有被完全淋湿。

“盖尔，这是发生了什么？”邓布利多也有些愣住了。

“唔……我怀疑是她的某种天赋开始觉醒了，”格林德沃轻挠着下巴沉思着，并开始渐渐兴奋，“她能用情绪控制小范围的天气状况，随着她年龄的增大，控制能力的逐渐加强，这个范围就会扩大，强度也会增大。假以时日，她就能创造出一个属于自己的空间，可供她随心所欲的空间。”

“盖勒特 格林德沃！难道你就这么放任着她哭吗？你知不知道这会把她的嗓子哭坏的！”邓布利多狠狠地推开格林德沃，然后抱起了浴缸里可怜的小家伙，心疼地安抚她，“莉安乖~papa回来了！”

“不是，又不是我弄哭她的，她自己撞到了沙发脚，哭个不停怎么哄都没用……”接收到了邓布利多似阿瓦达索命咒般的眼神，格林德沃的音量逐渐降低，之前兴奋的神色也荡然无存了，小心翼翼地继续为自己解释道，“猛地飘了朵云过来，对着她下雨，我就把她抱到了浴室里，还给她加了个罩子……”

“是这里撞到了吗，莉安？”邓布利多摸到了她后脑勺略微凸起的地方，轻轻地揉着，语气也十分的温柔，“papa给揉揉啊，莉安痛痛了对吗？”

“啊呜……”还不会用言语表达自己的小莉安像被遗弃的小兽重回母亲的怀抱般埋进邓布利多的怀里，肉乎乎的小手紧紧地攥住他的衣服，湛蓝色的眼睛带着泪光像极了月下的大海，波光粼粼。得到抚慰后，她头顶的那朵乌云也消失不见了。

“那么请问格林德沃先生，你是怎么哄孩子的呢？”邓布利多轻拍着莉安的背，小家伙在他的怀里打着哭嗝，一颤一颤地，怎么看怎么可怜，于是他的怒气就更冲了，“是打算给她来个静音咒吗！还有，我严重警告你！不许肖想利用她的能力！不然，我不介意把你亲自送回监狱，纽蒙迦德和阿兹卡班任你选择！”

邓布利多气呼呼地抱着莉安回房间，面对女儿时态度却转了个超级大的大弯，“莉安，papa帮你换掉湿衣服。”

有点着凉的小莉安打了个阿嚏，又像是被自己的喷嚏吓到了似的晃了晃自己的小脑袋，柔软的金发乱乱的，像只毛茸茸的小狗狗。邓布利多被她可爱到了，宠溺的笑了，亲昵地拿自己的鼻尖去碰她的鼻尖。

“vati给你喂过牛奶了吗？”邓布利多摸了下女儿的小肚子，并没有像充分就餐后圆鼓鼓起来的样子，“papa去给你做点辅食，你先自己乖乖地玩一会儿好吗？”

邓布利多拿了个兔子布偶给莉安，她牢牢抱住像是听懂了似的点了点头，邓布利多就放心地离开去厨房了，虽然家养小精灵会准备好一些食物，但他在女儿的照顾琐事上还是比较喜欢亲力亲为。

仍处于愤怒状态的邓布利多没有理睬格林德沃，于是他只好悻悻地从厨房走到婴儿房，莉安躺在摇篮里，双腿向上蹬着，两只手抓住兔子布偶塞进了嘴里，糊得兔子耳朵上一大块的口水。

“嘘，不要塞进嘴巴里。”格林德沃把兔子耳朵从莉安的嘴里拯救出来，又担心她哭闹于是就朝她笑嘻嘻地做鬼脸，逗得她很开心，然后头顶上就出现了一缕阳光，暖暖的照着他们。

邓布利多捧着准备好的辅食回到房间的时候，就看到那两人沐浴在金灿灿的阳光下，格林德沃的头发被莉安抓在手里，惨叫声打破了这份美好。

“宝贝，放开vati的头发好不好？我这把年纪了头发已经不能再长了！”

邓布利多被这一幕逗笑了，捂着脸靠倒在门框上。

又是12月，莉安已经十个月大了，能依稀地发出papa和vati的词语了，但偶尔还是会揪住她vati的头发，她似乎将这种行为当成是了一种玩乐，因为连她的papa也不会来阻止，只会偷笑。

圣诞节前夕，家里来了一位不速之客，乱糟糟的并未花白的长发，不修边幅的模样，行为还有几分粗鲁。他过来的时候，顶着一层厚厚的雪，胡子和头发都湿乎乎地在缠了一块。

“梅林啊！Aberforth,你是出门的时候忘记打伞了吗？”邓布利多对着亲弟弟施了个烘干咒，并领着他进到了客厅，“我很意外，你会过来拜访我。”

“papa~”还不太会独立行走的莉安趴在沙发靠垫上，睁着大眼睛好奇地盯着这位像极了雪人的客人。

“喝杯热茶吧，我的弟弟。”邓布利多为阿不福思倒了一杯热茶，然后坐回到沙发上，把乱爬的莉安抱在怀里，拿了块小饼干给她，同时在心里暗暗庆幸格林德沃一早就出去了，不然这两人又将会是迎来一场嘴上的战争。

莉安坐在邓布利多的大腿上，左手抓着他腰间的衣服，小脑袋靠在他的胸口，右手捏着饼干往嘴里塞，用萌出的新牙磨着，饼干渣直往下掉，邓布利多伸出一只手在下面接着。

“上一年你整整一年多没去霍格沃茨上课，回到学校后也不住在学校里，假期更不会留校。这很不寻常，阿不思，因为众所周知，霍格沃茨对于你阿不思 邓布利多可是意义非凡。”阿不福思喝了口茶水，撇了撇嘴，比起这怪味的茶他还是喜欢醇香爽口的酒，他看了眼正在费力吃饼干的小女孩，用一副了然于心的语气继续说道，“早在前段时间，我就感觉到家族谱有些异常。看看这个孩子的金毛头！你难道要否认不是那个家伙干的好事吗！”

阿不福思的越说越气愤，突然拔高的音量以及那抖动的胡子吓到了莉安，她一个激灵，手里的饼干一下子没抓住，掉落在了地毯上。

“唔！”莉安扁着嘴巴委屈地指了指掉在地毯上的饼干，又指控性地指了指坐在斜对面的阿不福思，然后往邓布利多的怀里拱了拱。

“哦，掉了对吗？papa给你重新拿一块，好不好？”邓布利多安慰地摸摸莉安的小脑袋，捡起掉落的饼干放到一旁，从盘子里新拿了一块给她，然后对着阿不福思说道，“嘘，你吓到她了！”

“我的好哥哥，那个家伙究竟又对你做了什么，你们之间难道还没有结束吗！不要再执迷不悟了好吗，他只有满嘴的谎话，只会伤害你！”阿不福思仰头喝了一大口茶，手里的茶杯本想重重地放下以示自己的不满，但在看到了小女孩有些怯生生地盯着自己时，就把茶杯轻轻地放回去了，有些不自然地抿了抿嘴。

“我和他……嗯……可能没有办法再断掉了……”邓布利多施了个飞来咒，握住了莉安的奶瓶，喂到她的嘴边怕她吃饼干太干呛到，“除了血盟，现在又多了一个她。”

邓布利多把大致的事情经过都告诉了自己的亲弟弟，听完后的阿不福思愤怒地摔掉了一个沙发靠垫。

“他怎么能！怎么敢！哦，对，还有什么是他格林德沃不敢的！这个卑鄙的！可恶的！”

“冷静，my brother."邓布利多将阿不福思茶杯中的水加满，“而且，这也是我自愿的，不能完全怪他。”

“你看，她多可爱。”邓布利多蹭了蹭莉安的耳朵，“你还要吃饼干吗？”

莉安摇了摇头，抱着奶瓶大口吸着，把小脚丫缩起来，然后放进邓布利多大大的手掌里。

“那个东西，哦，就是那个手术，你有没有想过，如果你就此丢了生命会是什么后果。我，我已经失去了我的小妹妹阿利安娜了……”阿不福思揉了揉眉头，带着有些别扭的语气，“你是我的哥哥，是我现在唯一的亲人了。”

“阿不福思……”邓布利多忆起了往事，胸口像是被加入了凝固剂，好大的一块堵着，让他有些沉闷，眼睛有些酸胀，眼角也不受控地发红。

“papa！”小莉安伸出小手摸了摸邓布利多的脸，然后凑上去像是安慰似的亲了亲。

“我回去了。”阿不福思站起身，拢了拢领口，“不用送了，外面挺冷的，别冻着……嗯，她。”

“莉安，莉安 邓布利多，她的名字。”邓布利多拿了条毯子裹住莉安，还是坚持将弟弟送到门口，“你要不要留下来过圣诞节？”

“Seriously？”阿不福思的眼神里透露着鄙视，“我可不想看到那个家伙！”然后他转身又走进了雪里，对着身后挥了挥手。

“你想回房间睡一会儿吗？莉安。”邓布利多低头看到女儿已经眯着眼睛直晃脑袋了，就把她抱回了婴儿房，放到摇篮里，轻声哼着一首摇篮曲。

等到他哄睡好回到客厅的时候，正好遇上格林德沃推门而入，还是有些气乎乎的样子。

“阿尔，那个老山羊是不是来过了！我正好遇上他！”格林德沃放下手里的东西嚷嚷道。

“嘘，小声一点，莉安刚睡着！”邓布利多做了个噤声的手势，“别那样喊他，他是我弟弟。”

“行，我刚和你的弟弟打了一架！我没使用魔杖，就算没用他也打不过我！”格林德沃把沾上泥渍的外套脱下来扔到一旁，“不是我先动的手，是他看到我就冲上来的！”

邓布利多不说话，认真地听着格林德沃讲述怎么和阿不福思肉搏，微微的笑着，就像看着自家不听话的儿子出门闯了祸但还洋洋得意的那样。

“他为以前的事情跟我打架也行，为了莉安的事骂我卑鄙我也认了，但是说我为了你们家的凤凰让莉安姓邓布利多，我就要狠狠打他了！这个没谈过恋爱的老山羊懂个屁！我格林德沃稀罕那小破鸟？”

“你有受伤吗？”

“没。有有有！你看这！”格林德沃脸凑到邓布利多眼前，指着下巴上的一小道划痕，“你要帮我上药吗！”

“我想，你自己施个咒语就能解决掉的。”

“那你亲我一下，莉安摔了一下，你都亲她了。”

“莉安还是孩子，你已经不是了，唔……”

强势的黑魔王怎么会得不到一个亲吻呢，格林德沃搂着邓布利多腰身，两人压倒在沙发上，不安分的手挤进他的西装裤内，在其臀肉上揉揉捏捏。

客厅里是两人的亲吻时发出的口水吸吮声，还有壁炉里木柴燃烧时的噼里啪啦声。拉卡捡起格林德沃的脏外套去清洗，捂着眼睛逃走了害怕地不敢看沙发的区域。

圣诞节的早上，邓布利多收到了他弟弟寄来的包裹，是一条送给莉安的羊毛小毯子，还有一张贺卡。

“阿不思，我昨天把那个家伙狠狠地给揍了一顿，你放心，我很安好。

如果他再做出任何伤害你的事情，那么就请你回家来吧，带上莉安。

祝圣诞快乐。”

莉安的身份是一个不可说的秘密，至少在格林德沃没有被真正洗白之前，她的格林德沃的亲生女儿这个身份会给她带来生命威胁，这是一个多好的要挟格林德沃的筹码啊，同时也会是一个遏制住邓布利多的必要手段。她也将会成为黑白巫师斗争之间的牺牲品。

小孩子的成长不可能只呆在一栋房子里，她们需要更大的世界去探索与发现，所以当出门的时候他们都会施展变形术，格林德沃可是这一方面的杰出者，但万事都会有意外。

“我会去纽约几天，你能照顾好莉安吗？”邓布利多蹲在行李箱旁整理东西，格林德沃正拿着一个小木锤安装莉安的玩具木马，她很喜欢麻瓜生产的东西。

“又和那群糟老头子开会吗？还是崇拜你的年轻小后生？”格林德沃扔下手里的小木锤，一把夺回邓布利多箱子里的衣服，从衣柜里取出几件过时的款式并且单调朴素的再扔回去，“你穿的那么花枝招展做什么，是打算作为留驻纽约的通行卡吗！”

“盖尔，”邓布利多无奈的叹气，“你不该这么狭隘。”

“狭隘？Albus,那我不许你去了！”格林德沃合上行李箱，并且一屁股坐在上面，翘着二郎腿，一副我很不好哄的样子。

“vati！我的小木马装好了吗？”已经三岁了的莉安蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，一头如金丝的长发在后背随着她的动作轻轻地晃着。

“莉安，papa需要出门几天，你能照顾好自己吗？”邓布利多抱住女儿坐在沙发上，整理她扣歪了的上衣扣子。

“唔……那你会回来嘛？”莉安抱住邓布利多靠在他的身上，“我可以和你一起走吗？”

“我当然会回来，honey，不过你不能和我一起，莉安，外面太危险了。”邓布利多揉了揉女儿的小脑袋，决定不理会那个耍赖坐在箱子上的人。

“我可以藏在你的箱子里，papa，我很小。”

“莉安……我保证我会很快回来的。”

“那……等你回来后，我们可以一起去看焰火表演吗？”莉安咬着手指犹豫了一下，然后歪着头看向邓布利多。

“当然可以啊，我们还可以去买你最喜欢的饼干。”邓布利多亲了亲女儿的头顶，然后意有所指地说道，“还是莉安比较乖，某人就只会捣乱。”

“你要是不回来，我就把纽约给炸了，反正不是第一次了。”爱捣乱的某人从箱子上站起来踩着特重的脚步走了，又转身回来抱走了那些花枝招展的衣服，还轻蔑地哼了一声。

邓布利多出门的前一晚，格林德沃给卧室施了个隔音咒，两人凭着良好的体力做到了天亮，他在他的身上留下了大量的痕迹，衬衫扣都不能轻易解开的程度，以示自己的主权。

邓布利多离开家后，控制欲极强的格林德沃当然不会真的乖乖呆在家中，邓布利多前脚刚走，他后脚就给自己施了变形术带上莉安跟上去了。

“vati，我们可以去那里嘛！”莉安被格林德沃抱在手里，下巴靠在他的肩头，睁着大大的眼睛好奇地看着这个不同的国度，远处的墙上贴着夺人眼球的马戏团表演的海报。

“当然可以，我的宝贝，我们晚上再过去好吗，表演晚上才有，还会有你喜欢的焰火。”格林德沃撕下了一张海报仔细看了下，然后递给了女儿，“肚子饿不饿，要不要去吃点东西？”

“我们不用跟着papa了嘛？”莉安换了个姿势，小手环住格林德沃的脖子，金色的头发有些乱糟糟的披在肩膀上。

“他进那栋楼里了，大概这几天不会出来了。我过来就是想看看他没有去找什么老相好……”格林德沃后半句话说得很轻。

“那我们为什么不进去呢？”

“因为里面会很危险，对于你来说。”格林德沃扶了下莉安快要往下掉的帽子，“我们可以在这里玩几天，然后再接你papa回家，他看到我们一定数落我，’盖勒特，你是疯了吗！‘”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”莉安被格林德沃学邓布利多的语气逗笑了，“没关系，亲亲papa他就不会生气了。”

晚上的时候，格林德沃真的带着莉安去看了马戏团还有焰火表演，可能是和她玩得太开心了以致于放松了警惕，没有意识到自己被魔法部的人盯上了。当然也不是因为他的变形术不过关，而是魔法部的一些人对邓布利多心有存疑。

邓布利多为什么不和格林德沃抗衡，反而还像个胆小鬼一样躲起来，是因为他有什么把柄握在格林德沃的手里吗？他们之前是相识的，邓布利多还承认他们是比兄弟还亲密的关系，所以，邓布利多是为了个人利益在包庇格林德沃吗？虽然格林德沃近期已经很久没有动作了，但是他还是如一个定时炸弹一般搞得魔法部的上层人心惶惶。于是魔法部一直派人监视邓布利多，因为他们觉得格林德沃一定会去找邓布利多的，但是由于邓布利多的住处被人设置了某种不知名的魔法结界，他们最终还是查无所获，可是，这一次，他们有了新发现，有人跟踪着邓布利多，并且这个人身上似乎追踪到了格林德沃的魔法踪迹。这个重大的发现使这个被派遣的小队十分的兴奋，他们在暗处蠢蠢欲动。

“老大，你说会是这个人吗？”一个戴着卡其色猎鹿帽的男子紧紧握着手里帽子站在另一个戴着一顶石灰绿圆顶硬礼帽的男人身旁。

“格林德沃的变形术很强，但是他的魔法踪迹是不会弄错的。”石灰绿圆顶硬礼帽的男人眼睛发光似的盯着格林德沃。

“那个孩子是谁，我可没听说格林德沃什么时候有个孩子了？”一直靠在墙壁上的女人抬起了头，黑色的长发被高高地绑在了头顶，“也许使我们弄错了，那只是一对有爱的麻瓜父女。”

“不，不会弄错的，如果我们将他带回去了，那我能连升好几级呢！”礼帽男人搓了搓手，看上去年纪尚轻，但身上却带着一股子的浮躁与油腻。

“呵，不要天马行空了，福吉，凭我们三个吗？笑话！”黑发女人的笑容带着嘲讽。

“老大，你说那个孩子会不会是被格林德沃拐骗过去的，就像前几年的那个克雷登斯一样。”猎鹿帽男人则是若有所思地拄着下巴，“那为什么格林德沃选择这个孩子呢……”

“这个孩子很重要，她的身上肯定有格林德沃想要的东西！我们要趁他不注意把她抢过来！格林德沃绑架了那个孩子，我这是在做正确的事情！”

“这个孩子和他挺亲密的不是吗？还坐在他的肩膀上。”黑发女人朝着福吉翻了个白眼，“拜托，也许人家真的只是麻瓜，才不是什么格林德沃。是你的探测仪出问题了吧，那玩意儿跟你一样，一直没个正形！”

“我不管，我说有就有，我们一定要拯救那个孩子！”福吉抖了抖帽子，留下一句话就瞬移走了，“你两想个办法，明天我们就动手！”

“切！”女人甩了下长发，对着那个男人离开的位置吐了一口痰，臭骂了一句，“没脑子的！”

“vati！vati！”穿着睡衣的女孩爬到熟睡的男子的身上，趴在他的耳边喊着。

“唔……莉安？”格林德沃从睡梦中醒来，嗓音有些疲惫沙哑，大手拍了拍挂在自己身上的女儿的后背，“早上好……”

小孩子总是精力十足，然后把你满满的力气给折腾光。昨夜看完表演后的莉安更兴奋了，拉着格林德沃在酒店房间里跑来跑去，安静下来后还要给她讲睡前故事才肯乖乖钻进被窝里，又很粘人，还必须要搂着她，更不能忘记了摇篮曲和晚安吻。

“早上好，vati~”莉安重重地亲了一下格林德沃，然后哭丧着脸摸了摸自己的肚子，“我好饿，vati。”

“那我们起床换衣服就下楼。”酒店楼下就有自助早餐，乘电梯转个弯就到了。格林德沃耗费了快半个小时才帮莉安把衣服穿戴好，独自带小孩真的好累哦，他有点想阿尔了。

等到他们坐在餐厅的位置上时，窗外已经照进来了暖暖的阳光，餐桌上的纯银刀叉闪闪发亮。

餐厅对面的街角，有三个身影躲藏在墙壁的阴影下，正是昨晚的傲罗小队。

“等下趁他不注意就把那孩子抱走！”福吉的眼睛里发出如饿狼般贪婪的光。

“呵，从格林德沃眼皮子底下抢人，你是不要命了吧？”黑发女人这次把头发披散下来了。

“我们可以引诱那孩子自己出来，脱离他的视线。”猎鹿帽男人盯着远处坐在窗边喝牛奶的小女孩，阳光下她的金发更闪耀了，就像无数个切面的钻石一般。

格林德沃喝了一大口咖啡，揉了揉仍有些酸胀的眉间，小莉安就坐在他对面捧着奶瓶呼哧呼哧地喝奶。

“vati，我要吃这个！”莉安放下奶瓶，指了指盘子里的淋满枫糖的华夫，张大了嘴巴，等着格林德沃切好喂到她嘴里。

“再来一口吗？”格林德沃切了块大小合适的华夫喂给女儿。

“我可以和你交换吗？”莉安摇摇头，然后指了指格林德沃手中的咖啡。

“不行，宝贝，你太小了，还不能喝这个。”

“唔……好吧。”莉安的小脸皱成了一团，那双与邓布利多相似的湛蓝色的眼睛就这么直盯盯着格林德沃，他有些不忍心。

“maybe，你可以喝点热巧克力。”格林德沃放下了手里的咖啡，然后拿起了莉安已经喝光了的奶瓶离开座位，“乖乖在这里坐着等我。”

“好~”莉安点点头，在椅子上晃着小脚丫，看着格林德沃的离开的身影，一转头却被窗外的东西吸引了，一双会跳舞的羊毛袜，在她的注视下还转了个圈。她好奇的从座位上蹿下来，跑到了窗外，紧紧跟着那双神奇的袜子，不知不觉地走到了一个有些黑乎乎的小巷子里，边跳边跑的袜子停下来了，软塌塌地躺在地上，莉安蹲下身捡起，却突然被什么击中昏了过去。

“我对她施了昏迷咒，我们快走！”

昏倒在地上的小女孩被人抱起，一个噼啪声，消失不见了。

“莉安！”格林德沃紧握着装满热巧克力的奶瓶跑到了餐厅外，四周流动的空气告诉他，附近有人施展了魔法，是他疏忽了，竟然忘了魔法部那群脏狗，只是不知道哪个地界的，“damn it!”

“你们几个是傻子吗！抢夺一个麻瓜的孩子，还带着她一路门钥匙加幻影移形！你们这是在谋杀懂吗！”

纽特站在忒修斯的办公室前，抬起的手又放下了，他其实并不喜欢来到魔法部，这次来是因为忒修斯把一份文件落在家里了。半掩的门缝中，他只看到了哥哥的后背，宽阔厚实，不像他的又窄又没有力气，他小时候总是靠在他的后背上睡觉，睡梦中分泌出来的口水把衣服弄湿了一大块，但是忒修斯一点都不会生气。

“现在去填一份和美国魔法部的对接申请报告，然后找那边魔法事故灾害司的同志请他们联系麻瓜的警察局，找到这个孩子的父母，记得清除记忆，一切按照规章制度行事。”忒修斯挥了挥手让他们离开，“不能再给我出任何差错了，事情解决后每人给我写一份检讨报告，没让我满意的就给我统统滚蛋！部长那边的辞职信我给你们写！”

福吉三个畏畏缩缩地从办公室里跑出来，撞上了不知该不该敲门的纽特，问了声好就匆匆离开了。

“纽特？”忒修斯一回头看到了正呆呆站在门口的弟弟，语气一下子变得柔和，“对不起，我吓到了你？”

“没有，”纽特有些用力地捏了捏文件袋，他低着头，目光死死锁在自己的皮鞋尖上，“这是你的工作……”

“快进来！”忒修斯嘴角上扬了一下，拉着纽特进来，然后随手转动了下门把手上锁了，“谢谢你能过来！”

“嗯……这是你要的文件，我……我……该回去了……”纽特有些不自然地把自己的手从忒修斯的手掌中挣脱出来，哥哥的手掌好大好烫。

“你可以再等我一会儿吗？我把这个文件处理了，然后我们一起去用午餐，我找到了一家很合你胃口的店。”忒修斯重新拉起了纽特的手，拉着他到办公桌对面的椅子上坐下。

“不……不用了……我……”纽特有些不安地坐在椅子上，他一抬头就能看到忒修斯隔着一张桌子冲着他笑，和之前发怒训斥下属的样子截然相反。

“纽特，我们已经整整一个月没有一起吃过饭了，答应我好吗？”忒修斯伸出手想摸下弟弟的头发，却被他躲开了。

“好……好吧……但是我还得给球遁鸟喂食……”

“就是吃个饭，花不了多少时间的，纽特。”忒修斯在文件上快速地签字，笔尖划过羊皮纸发出唰唰声。

“这是什么？”一张照片被放在桌角上，纽特有些好奇地凑过去看。

“哦，一个孩子的照片。被那几个蠢蛋从美国一路幻影移形加门钥匙带过来的。”忒修斯大方地把照片递给自己的弟弟，什么规章制度，弟弟面前无效，“说是在一个人的身上发现了格林德沃的踪迹，便认定那是格林德沃变形的，这个孩子就是和那人一起的，他们认为她和格林德沃有必然的关系，就把她抢过来了。经过检查，这个孩子就是个普通的麻瓜。他们现在捅了大篓子，部长那边还不知道，所以得尽快解决这个事情。”

忒修斯把注意力重新转移到文件上，又签了好几个文件，整理了下叠好放在一旁，走到衣架旁换上黑色的风衣。

“我弄好了，纽特，我们走吧。”忒修斯拍了下纽特，却发现他正紧紧捏着那张照片，“纽特？”

“我想带她走，你能帮我吗？”纽特抬起了头，对上了忒修斯关心的视线。

“你得给我一个理由，纽特。”忒修斯蹲下身视线与纽特平行，“你认识这个孩子？还是说，她真的与格林德沃有关？”

“我……”纽特点点头，又摇摇头，脸上的表情十分地慌乱。

“你得告诉我，我才能帮你。”忒修斯双手按住纽特的肩膀，一脸诚恳地看着他，“而且，我还是你的哥哥，兄弟之间不该有秘密的。”

“我答应过的……我不该说的。”

“答应过谁？没事的，那我问你，你用点头摇头来回答我好不好？”这一幕让忒修斯想起了纽特小的时候被同龄的坏孩子欺负了回了家也不敢告诉其他人的场景。

“她与你有关？”

摇头。

“与格林德沃有关？”

缓缓点头。

“是……格林德沃的什么人？”忒修斯有些艰难地问出了这个问题，虽然他的心里有了一个荒谬的想法。

停顿了下，点头。

“这个孩子醒来后一句话都没有说，我想她可能是被吓坏了。”忒修斯拿过照片，仔细地看了看照片上的孩子，有些凌乱的头发遮住了大半张脸，灵动的眼睛怯生生地看着前方，这副五官的样子，到是有些眼熟。

“不会是格林德沃的女儿吧？和他身边的那个女巫师的？”格林德沃消失了那么久，去生了孩子也说不定的，而且和这个孩子的年纪也能对得上，忒修斯在默默脑洞大开着，其实他刚刚还怀疑过会不会是他家弟弟和蒂娜的孩子，毕竟纽特这么紧张的样子，不过看发色就不是了，那个孩子是头金发。

纽特没有点头也没有摇头，却突然变得有些急躁。

“比这更糟？”

纽特深吸了一口气，就像他小时候犯错后去承认错误那样，同时在心里向邓布利多道歉，“她是格林德沃和邓布利多的女儿。”

“What？”忒修斯站起了身，一只手撑在桌子上，一脸震惊地看着纽特。

“莉安 邓布利多，她的名字。”

“可是她被检查出是个麻瓜啊！”

“邓布利多对她施了一个保护咒，11岁之前她的魔法能力将会一直被隐藏，并且也不会被其他人发现她的血亲关系。”纽特认真地解释道，然后看了看时间，“她在这里呆多久了？”

“快一个上午了吧……”忒修斯还有些没反应过来。

“梅林啊，我该怎么办？”纽特放下照片，提起了被放在一边的他的专属箱子，“如果邓布利多教授知道了该怎么办？”

“我觉得现在更应该关心格林德沃的问题。”格林德沃如果寻着那几个家伙的痕迹找过来，怕是得杀到魔法部来吧，这将又会是一场世纪之战。还有，这个事情又牵扯上了邓布利多，如果邓布利多知道是魔法部抓了他女儿，不管是善意的还是恶意的，恐怕这次是不会站在他们这边的，帮助他们对抗格林德沃？想都不要想，没合起来端了魔法部就不错了。忒修斯越想越糟糕，有些着急地在房间里踱步，那几个该死的家伙，搞得这是什么事啊！

“我们不应该先过去把她带出来吗？”纽特拽了拽忒修斯的衣角，他的哥哥现在有些烦躁。

“现在不行，她被执行司的人看着，等到找到她所谓的父母，才能带她离开。”

“可是……”

“你先去联系邓布利多，向他好好解释一下情况，现在只有他能阻止格林德沃了。”忒修斯站定扶着额头，“我来想想办法。”

纽特提着箱子啪的一下幻影移形走了，但是没过了一会儿又回来了。

“你不会是失败了吧？”忒修斯看着又突然回来的弟弟，也不好说些损伤他自信心的话，“没事，多练练就行了。”

“我去找了蒂娜，让她带着驺吾去找邓布利多了，我回来是想和你一起解决这个事情，而且，她可能还记得我。”纽特摸了摸自己的头发，抿了抿嘴。

“我想到了，我们走吧。”忒修斯一拍大腿，拽着纽特就往外跑。

一个穿着墨绿法兰绒长裙，顶着复古风的手推波浪发型的女子低着头小步小步的跟在年轻的傲罗身后。

“忒修斯，这个实在是……”

“纽特，你现在是被我施了控制的咒语，你得演得像一点。”忒修斯放缓了脚步，脸上是纽特看不到的掩藏不住的笑意，“这是我目前想出的最快能把那个孩子 带出来的办法了，她需要一个焦急寻找她的母亲，我们的身边没有现成的复方汤剂，也没有合适的人选。”

“我……我知道了。”纽特有些艰难地踩着高跟鞋，调整自己的步伐，显得更女人一点。

他们走到了莉安呆的房间，一个有点像守卫的人拦住了他们，这人眼神犀利，纽特立马装成了被魔法控制的无神的人。

“斯卡曼德先生。”这人开口问道，“这位是？”

“那个孩子的母亲。”

守卫拦住的手没有放下，反而更加疑问地看着纽特，“这位女士，您能抬起头来吗？”

“你觉得一个被魔法控制住的人会听到你说话吗？”

“斯卡曼德先生，魔法部有规定，不能对麻瓜使用咒语。”

“那么请问你打算怎么让一个母亲相信她的孩子短暂时间内就跨越了一个大洋，从美国跑到了英国！”忒修斯的脸上露出了严肃的表情，形成的气场让人压抑。

“忒修斯。”一个宽身材、方下巴、灰色短发的女人，戴着一副单片眼镜的女人走了过来，“事情处理的怎么样了？”

“阿米莉亚。”忒修斯向这位司长问了声好，“我会尽快安排的。等下会安排一队小队送她们回美国的。”

“嗯，好，这件事就交给你了。你也不必在意，那几个是刚入我们司的，实在是太愚蠢了，这也不是你的责任。我下周会寻个理由跟部长申请将他们调离他司的。”阿米莉亚拍了拍忒修斯的肩膀，然后离开了，守卫也跟着离开了。

纽特拉着忒修斯赶紧进了房间，并上了锁，然后才看向了这个正蹲在墙角，有些害怕地看着他们的孩子。

“你好，莉安，你还记得我吗？”纽特扯下了自己的短发，对着自己的脸来了个清洁咒，他见莉安的次数不多，因为格林德沃总是牢牢地守着，根本不会让他进门，但是邓布利多教授会跟他分享关于莉安的趣事，比如说她已经长牙了，会走路了，会叫他papa了等等。

莉安点了点头，有些委屈地说道：“我找不到vati了。”

“那我带你去找他好不好？你不要害怕，不会有人来伤害你的。”纽特小心翼翼地伸出了手，把莉安两旁的头发给拨开，露出了她那张可怜兮兮的小脸，清晰的五官。忒修斯在一旁看着，不禁感慨道，真的有点像格林德沃和邓布利多，行吧，他还是有些没消化完全。

考虑到幻影移形会对莉安的身体造成二次伤害，纽特把莉安藏进了箱子里带离了魔法部。幸亏她是两位强大巫师的孩子，继承了优良的体质，不然像普通孩子，被那群人用门钥匙再加幻影移形恐怕早就分体了。一想到这一点，纽特强烈要求忒修斯对那三个人的惩罚加重，年轻的傲罗表示，一切都听弟弟的。

纽特把莉安先带回了自己家，他已经收到了蒂娜的口信，邓布利多已经回到英国了，现在正在寻找格林德沃的下落。

穿着女装的纽特避开了在厨房的妈妈，超级小心翼翼地跑回了自己的房间，换回了自己的衣服。

“纽特，其实你……”忒修斯推开门，就看到他弟弟滋溜一下躲进了被窝里，“抱歉，我不知你在换衣服。”

“你又忘记敲门了！”纽特在被窝里紧紧拽着被子，闷闷地说道。

“我下次注意。”关上的门又被推开了，“你确定不需要帮忙吗？”

“我……我自己可以。”纽特捏住裙子的手有些发抖，其实他有点够不到后背的拉链。

“出来吧，我帮你，不要太害羞，反正你小的时候我都看过了，我们那时候不还是一起洗澡的吗？”忒修斯走到鼓鼓的被子前。

“忒修斯！”恼羞成怒的姜黄色脑袋从被子里伸出来，布满小雀斑的脸颊红彤彤的，像要着起火来似的。

“嘘，妈妈要是上来了看到你这样子怎么办？”忒修斯把他的弟弟从被窝里拽出来，直直地盯着他，即使没有了假发和艳丽的妆容，他的弟弟穿女装的样子还是令他有些神魂颠倒，“Artemis。”

“不是说好了不要再叫我这个名字了吗……”纽特无法直视他哥哥如此热烈的注视，堪堪低下头，双手揉搓着法兰绒衣料。

“转过身去，我帮你脱下它。”纽特听话地转过身，跪坐在床上。拉链从顶端往下被拉开，露出了白皙的后背，他第一次觉得忒修斯的手那么的烫，像是要透过这薄薄的衣料将他灼伤。他制止了那双还要继续往下的手，转过身将自己又重新裹好。

“谢谢，剩下的我自己可以……”

“好。”忒修斯伸出的手慢慢收回，指尖却有些发烫，仿佛还停留在那块后背上。

纽特换好衣服后，把莉安从箱子里抱出来，但是她似乎和嗅嗅宝宝起了冲突。三只嗅嗅宝宝在房间里跑来跑去，莉安跟在它们的后面追着，房间被搞得一团糟。

“发生什么了？”忒修斯进来的时候就看到三只嗅嗅宝宝挂在纽特的脖子上，莉安则生气地坐在地上。

“你们不该欺负她，快把项链交出来！是你，还是你，又或是你！”纽特把三只嗅嗅宝宝倒吊着提起来，语气很凶，忒修斯是这么觉得的，他家弟弟真的第一次对神奇动物这么凶，虽然他凶起来的样子有点像大猫。

嗅嗅宝宝们被吓坏了，其中一只哆哆嗦嗦的把一条金色的并衬有一块红宝石的项链从自己的口袋掏出来。纽特接过项链说了一句goodboy，然后把它们装回了箱子里。

项链又回到了莉安的脖子上，这条项链十分的不同寻常，中间的那颗红宝石里是可以治愈一切伤痛的凤凰的眼泪，是邓布利多特地为莉安请人打造的，但是他不知道的是，格林德沃在项链上加了一个相当于保护作用的恶咒，当有人伤害到莉安并危及到她生命的情况下，这个恶咒将会使其丧失生命。

“你们坏坏！”莉安躲到了忒修斯的身后，她将纽特和嗅嗅宝宝误认为是一伙的了。

“莉安，我……”纽特有些无措地搓着手指。

“纽特？”斯卡曼德夫人被闹哄哄的声音给吸引过来，她推开了房间的门，“忒修斯？你们怎么回来了也不说一声，吃过午餐了吗？”

“你好，妈妈。”纽特尽力挡在妈妈面前，不想让她看到这个乱糟糟的房间。

“纽特，不是说过了不要把神奇动物带到家里来吗？”斯卡曼德夫人对这个小儿子很是无奈，但也不忍心多责怪于他，“哪里来的孩子？”

“一个同事的，晚点就把她送回去。”纽特还没想好说辞，忒修斯就抢先了。

“你好啊，宝贝，你叫什么名字呀？用过午餐了吗？”斯卡曼德夫人绕过两个儿子，在莉安的面前蹲下，看上去很喜欢她的样子，毕竟和她同一个生活圈的夫人们都有了各自的孙子孙女了，就她家的两个坏小子一点都不争气，一个嘛儿媳妇都没见上面，另一个好不容易定下了婚事结果又……

“莉安。”

“真是个好听的名字，你愿意跟我一起用餐吗？我准备了许多好吃的，你喜欢吃鱼吗？”斯卡曼德夫人直接把莉安抱了起来，起身下楼去餐厅，“你们两个现在就给我下楼，纽特，用过午餐后自己收拾房间，不要老是交给家养小精灵。”

“知道了，妈妈。”纽特跟在斯卡曼德夫人身后下楼，忒修斯跟在他们的身后，手里抓着一块墨绿色衣料，在经过自己房间时，偷偷扔了进去。

今天的斯卡曼德夫人十分的高兴，虽然丈夫没有回来，但是两个儿子破天荒地一同出现在了餐桌上，还带了一个很讨人喜欢的小女孩，餐桌上她一直在给莉安夹菜喂饭，还让家养小精灵准备了饭后甜点。

“纽特，你看看莉安，这么小的孩子都不挑食，你啊，这也不吃那也不吃尽浪费了我的心意。”

被突然点名的纽特，只好埋头吃着自己餐盘里的饭菜，不敢多言。

“妈妈，你得原谅纽特，他并不是有意的。”忒修斯本想维护弟弟来着，结果又被妈妈怼了回来。

“你准备什么时候结婚呢？找魔法部的同事也没有关系的，虽然你们会忙了些，但是妈妈现在还是有力气的时候替你照顾孩子的。”

这顿午餐用得很不愉快，斯卡曼德兄弟如是说。

接到邓布利多来信后，纽特和忒修斯负责把莉安安全护送回去，离开前，斯卡曼德夫人很是舍不得莉安，把她喜欢的饼干装在盒子里让她带回去。

“宝贝，这是给你的饼干，有空的时候要过来玩哦！”

“谢谢你，夫人。”莉安趴在忒修斯的肩膀上对着斯卡曼德夫人挥手说再见，因为嗅嗅宝宝的原因，所以莉安不愿意亲近纽特了。

他们将莉安送回家的时候，果不其然地见到了邓布利多训斥格林德沃的一幕，只是门外还站着一群已经做好战斗准备的格林德沃的信徒，忒修斯身为一个傲罗，表示这个场面真的很尴尬。

“盖勒特格林德沃！你知不知就因为你这该死的嫉妒弄丢了莉安！你有没有想过，如果她被不怀好意的人拘禁起来了该怎么办！她还只是个三岁的孩子，我的小莉安她一个人该多么的害怕！阿不福思说的对，你就是个只会伤害他人的人，你现在给我滚出这栋房子，带着你的那群信徒回你的纽蒙迦德堡！莉安跟你没有关系了！”

“papa~”莉安被邓布利多紧紧地抱在怀里，像是一松手就不见了一样，她仰起了头，亲了亲邓布利多的下巴，“亲亲papa就不生气了。”

“莉安papa没有生你的气，papa在生自己的气，我真的不敢相信如果你出了什么意外该怎么办……”邓布利多摸了摸女儿的头，对着她亲了一遍又一遍。

“不会的哦，vati说这个会保护莉安的。”莉安把脖子里的项链掏出来给邓布利多看，这个项链她从小婴儿的时候就带在身上，被叮嘱不能摘掉，所以在被嗅嗅宝宝抢走时她才那么生气。

“papa会保护莉安的，不需要其他人。”

“阿尔，我怎么是其他人呢？”格林德沃凑了过去，双手环住爱人和女儿，低头亲了下莉安的额头，“对不起，莉安，vati这次把你弄丢了。阿尔原谅我，我保证不会有下一次了。阿尔？”

斯卡曼德兄弟以及文达小姐默默地走到了门外。

“很遗憾，这次没能与魔法部的各位相见，”文达拂了拂垂到眼前的头发，“斯卡曼德先生。”

“我也表示很遗憾，没能把各位送到阿兹卡班。”忒修斯双手插兜平视着文达。

“那么，下次再见咯，我很期待。”就像是一阵风刮过似的文达和那群信徒都消失在原地。

“我们也回家吧，纽特。”

“我还没有给球遁鸟喂食呢……”

“不行，你还没有把事情跟我说清楚，我是你的哥哥，你不应该事事都隐瞒我，如果你因此遇到了危险，我还能知道该怎么救你。”

“好吧，好吧……事情是这样的……”

“……哦，梅林啊……格林德沃可真有本事……”

于是，这天夜里的忒修斯失眠了，他第一次产生了投靠黑魔法的想法，这真是罪恶！如果他也能学会那个‘邪恶’的咒语的话，如果那个咒语被用在了Artemis身上的话，哦，梅林啊，他不能再继续想下去了……格林德沃真是厉害啊……

“忒修斯，你为什么又来我的房间？”看着站在自己床头的哥哥，纽特有些疑惑。

“我刚刚不小心把咖啡洒在床上了，纽特，我和你挤一下。”忒修斯钻进了弟弟的被窝里。

“可是……”

“嘘……我今天有点累了。”

“好吧。”纽特背过身将自己缩成一团，沉默了一会儿，忍不住问道，“嗯……你的司长她好像有点喜欢你……”

“纽特，她有未婚夫了。”忒修斯闭着眼睛，平稳地呼吸着，吸入鼻腔的全是弟弟身上的味道，带着清香的沐浴露，还有青草、泥土和海水的淡淡的咸味。

“哦，抱歉。”纽特将自己缩得更小了。

四周很安静，两个人的呼吸声交织在了一起。

“我很开心，纽特。你开始在意我的生活了。”

纽特的脸颊变得好烫好烫，把脑袋埋进被子里，只想立刻幻影移形到别的地方，只是他的想法才刚出现，腰间就多了一只手臂。

“晚安，Artemis”

2018 12 14


	2. 为什么格林德沃和邓布利多如此喜欢你 中 （中年育崽）

小孩子的身体总是长得很快，稍不注意去年新买的衣服再穿时就已经短了一截。小莉安在她的papa和vati的保护下，一下子就长到了七岁，她变得更聪明，更漂亮，在两人的教导下，在魔法方面的能力也在逐步提高。

初夏，庭院里，莉安出生的第一年种下的苹果树已经枝繁叶茂，延伸出来的枝丫足够给莉安在夏日里乘凉，当微风吹过时，白色的小花会轻轻地落在她金色的头发上。

“Accio！”金发白裙的小女孩站在庭院中央，手里握着那根众巫师都望而生畏的接骨木魔杖，谁会想到会被一个孩子用来练习最基础的咒语。

“莉安，集中你的注意力。”格林德沃站在离莉安不远的前方，手里漂浮着一个白瓷金丝边的茶杯。

“Accio！”这一次茶杯飞到了莉安的手里，她牢牢握住手中的杯子高举着，开心地往前跑，扑到了格林德沃的怀里，“vati！我做到了哦！”

“Good girl！”格林德沃面带笑容地摸了摸女儿的小脑袋，“我想你会运用地更加熟练，学会的咒语也会越来越多，你比一般的孩子要聪慧的多，莉安。”

“可是，vati！那我什么时候能像你和papa一样不使用魔杖就能运用咒语呢？”莉安把茶杯放在了桌子上，旁边还有几个已经摔碎了的杯子。

“这个得靠你自己的努力，莉安，你得一步一步慢慢来，急于求成可不能帮到你什么。”格林德沃挥动魔杖，修复了这些裂成碎片的杯子，又轻轻地挥动了一下，变成了几只金色的蝴蝶飞走了。

“书上说，老魔杖可使它的持有者战无不胜，并且决斗时可施展极大的法力，但它只对能力忠诚随着力量走，人人都为其争得头破血流，这是真的吗？”莉安仰头认真地看着格林德沃，虽然她大部分时间都呆在家里，但是她知道外面的那些巫师都很害怕她的vati，不仅是因为他法力高深，更是因为他拥有老魔杖。魔法部的巫师以追拿他为荣，他的信徒们尊敬他又畏惧他。但是对于莉安而言，她的vati和papa是她最爱的人。

“莉安，记住，有贪婪的地方就会有杀戮，”格林德沃蹲下身直视莉安的眼睛，“但我不希望那些脏东西沾染到你的身上。”

“我知道了，vati.”

霍格沃茨，邓布利多的办公室。

“莉安？”邓布利多打开手提箱时吓了一跳，他家的小宝贝正抱着膝盖缩在箱子里，被发现了也不慌张，还回了他一个甜甜的微笑。

“你好啊，papa~”莉安从箱子里爬出来，紧紧地抱住了邓布利多，“我给自己施了咒语，所以你提着箱子的时候会很轻松，我练习了好几天呢！”

“莉安，你这样太乱来了。”虽然对于女儿的行为有点小生气，但是邓布利多还是疼爱地摸了摸她的小脑袋。

“我太想你了，papa，这一个月你总是很晚回家，很早就出门，我们整整一个月都没有一起用餐了。”莉安闭着眼睛靠在邓布利多的身上，吸入鼻腔里的气味是甜甜的，怪不得vati总是喜欢和papa亲亲，“你也好久没有给我唱摇篮曲了，vati总是唱不好，老是跑调。”

“抱歉，宝贝，我最近太忙了。”邓布利多一下又一下地顺着莉安的长发，盖勒特给莉安洗头发的时候肯定忘记抹护肤素了，他的小宝贝的头发都有些毛糙了。

“没关系，我原谅你了，papa，那你也原谅我一下下好不好？我躲进你的箱子里只是想看看你工作的地方是什么样子的，虽然拉卡说等我过了十一岁生日后也会来这里上学。我保证，我会乖乖地，就呆这个房间里，哪里也不会乱跑的！”莉安拉住邓布利多的手撒娇地晃了晃，“而且书上说这里是最安全的地方，所以我不会遇到危险的。”

“你最近都有在好好学习吗？我给你布置的作业，有认真完成吗？”邓布利多拉着莉安到桌子边坐下，“我最近太疏忽你的功课了。”

“我都有认真在做哦！vati会陪我练习咒语，我已经越来越熟练了，但偶尔还会出点小差错，有一次我不小心把他的头发变成了五颜六色的，我有偷偷拍照片，回家后给你看，vati他还不知道。”邓布利多坐在办公桌后面，莉安坐在对面，但是桌子上摆放的高高的文件挡住了她的视线，她就从自己的椅子上跳下来，爬上了邓布利多的大腿，牢牢地坐在了他的怀里，“文达小姐也会过来教我法语，她还会帮我梳头，vati总是用不好梳子，把我的头发都扯断了。还有我开始练习小提琴了，目前只能拉一小段曲子，今天早点回家好不好，我想拉给你听，papa！”

“我尽量，莉安……”这一个月来，魔法部又带人来学校纠缠他了，无非又是那些问他格林德沃在哪，他到底站在哪一边，魔法部的部长位置会给他一直留着的之类的废话，他只能告诉盖勒特学校最近很忙碌很需要他，然后呢那个臭家伙就只会拉着他说些下流不正经的话，什么他的小盖也很需要他云云，鬼扯，他就不能消停点。

邓布利多拆开了一颗滋滋蜂蜜糖给莉安，本想再说些安慰她之类的话，但是办公室的门被敲响了，又是那群魔法部的人。

“莉安，嘘……”邓布利多把宝贝女儿小心地塞到桌子下，对着她比了一个噤声的手势，然后摸了摸她的小脑袋，再起身时，门被推开了。

“日安，邓布利多教授。”赫克托福利身着一套深灰的制服，身后跟着几位魔法部的同事。

“你好，赫克托。”邓布利多走到桌子前，双手插兜靠在桌沿上，“我想我的态度已经很明确了，我只是一位普通的教授，并不能帮到你们什么。快要上课了，我的学生们还等着我呢，恕不远送。”

“别这样，邓布利多，我们可以再谈一谈。”赫克托向前进了一步，手里的手杖在地面上轻轻地敲击着，“这一次不谈格林德沃，不谈魔法部，我们来谈谈霍格沃茨怎么样？这里的学生们从上至下无一不崇拜着你，阿不思邓布利多。”

赫克托的笑容显得有几分怪异，手杖敲击地面的节奏也越来越快，像是在催赶着什么，刺耳，躁烦。

“我不明白，您在说什么，”邓布利多口袋里的手指紧紧攥起，“先生。”

“人都是有弱点的，我想，邓布利多教授也是会有的吧……比如……”赫克托强装出一副手握筹码胸有成竹的样子，但他握着手杖颤抖的手指出卖了他。

“Incendio!”莉安趴在地上，手里紧紧握着邓布利多遗落在桌子上的魔杖，小手偷偷伸到外面，朝着那个轻轻地一挥，然后在尖叫声响起之时，把魔杖放回了原位。

“我是悄悄做的哦，papa以为福克斯不小心抖出来的火焰。他们太坏了，说些让papa为难的话，真讨厌！”小女孩有些小得意地扬起下巴，扎起来的两个小辫子来回地晃了晃，“不过，他们最近应该不会来找papa的麻烦了，因为我看到那个人都被吓坏啦，嘻嘻！”

“Good girl！”格林德沃拍了拍女儿的背，“你做得非常好，下次我教你用无声咒，效果更好。”

“莉安！盖勒特！过来吃饭了！”邓布利多围着围裙，在厨房里忙碌着，“你们在窃窃私语什么？”

“来啦，阿尔！”格林德沃拉着莉安的手去饭厅，低头小声地说道，“secret，莉安。”

“嗯嗯！”

过了十一岁生日之后的莉安，终于要去霍格沃茨上学了，而且那封录取通知书还是由一只特别可爱的白色猫头鹰送来的，它在一个清晨就这么迷迷糊糊地撞上了她的床头，吓了她一跳。

“papa！vati！”

于是她举着那封信兴冲冲地推开了papa和vati的房门，但是却被一股力量晕乎乎地推翻在地，那扇有着精致浮雕的黑木门在她面前重重地关上了，差点撞掉了她的鼻子。莉安坐在地上，捂着隐隐作痛的鼻子，仍有些没反应过来，只是隐隐约约地听到了木门的另一边压低的争执声。

“你会弄伤她的！”

“阿尔，难道要让我们的女儿看到你现在的样子吗？就算是莉安，我也不允许。”

“是你忘记了给房门上锁！”

“哦，抱歉，我下次会注意的。”

“从我身上起开，莉安肯定有什么重要事情。”

“嘘，先不要管她！”

“呃！盖尔……”

“早上好，莉安小姐。”拉卡拿了一条柔软的小毯子盖在莉安的身上。

“噢，早上好。”莉安从地上爬起来，对于只穿了一条睡裙的她，这条毯子真的很贴心，“谢谢你，拉卡。”

“噢！莉安小姐，您不应该对我说感谢的话。拉卡，拉卡……”拉卡把头埋得低低的，一脸的惶恐。

“嘿，放轻松，拉卡。我收到霍格沃茨寄来的信啦！我被赶出来了，那就只能先跟你分享这个好消息了！”

“真的是拉卡的荣幸，拉卡真的很为您高兴！”

“我刚刚忘记敲门了，所以被赶出来了……哼！坏vati！拉卡，我可以吃一个超大的草莓派吗？”

“当然可以，当然可以，莉安小姐，拉卡这就去准备！”

霍格沃茨开学日

莉安坐在餐桌前，手里捧着一杯热牛奶慢慢地喝着，金色的海藻般的长发垂落在巫师袍的帽兜里，左手边摆放着她昨天从奥利凡德得到的魔杖，山楂木，十一又四分之三英寸，独角兽的羽毛。

“早上好，莉安。”邓布利多扣着袖口，有些匆忙的样子，他捧着莉安的额头疼爱地亲了一下。

“早上好，papa！”莉安放下手里的杯子，嘴唇沾上了牛奶沫。

“东西都收拾好了吗，宝贝？”邓布利多坐在了莉安的对面，拿起了一片烤好的吐司，往上面抹着一层厚厚的野莓酱。

“都收拾好了，papa，你会跟我一起去吗？”莉安咬了一口煎得恰到好处的煎蛋，“去霍格沃茨。”

“抱歉，莉安，学校今天会很忙，我得和其他的教授们一起迎接新生，vati会送你去车站。”邓布利多放下果酱刀，往上盖了一片吐司。

“给我的？”格林德沃站在邓布利多的身后，搂住他的细腰，低头咬了一口刚做好的果酱三明治，“唔，太甜了！”

“不是给你的，安分点坐下，我给你重新做一个。”邓布利多用手肘顶了一下格林德沃的肚子，挡开了他逐渐下滑的手。

“好。”格林德沃在旁边的位子上坐下，搂着邓布利多腰的手却没有放开，反而像是弹钢琴似的，手指在他的腰际轻轻地弹奏着。

“我们刚刚说好了的，盖勒特，把莉安安全地送到车站，记得帮她提箱子，箱子很重，会伤了她的手腕的。”邓布利多重新给格林德沃做了一个三明治塞到他嘴里，这一次的只抹了少量的果酱。

“嗯，我知道了，阿尔。”不安分的手又逐渐滑向了大腿根，即使主人的双腿紧紧地合拢在一起，但那只手仍是十分的放肆。

“盖勒特……！”邓布利多的耳根有些发烫，在女儿面前他不敢表现得太明显。

“papa？”

“怎么了，莉安？”邓布利多在桌子底下狠狠地踢了格林德沃一脚，看向莉安时是带着无事发生的笑容。

“你可以带着松饼去学校吗？”松饼是莉安的猫头鹰，是一只姬鸮，小小的，跟她的魔杖差不多长，头顶还有一撮小白毛，“它有点胆小，我担心它在火车上会不适应。”

“我会照顾好它的，莉安。”邓布利多用完早餐，穿好外套，亲了亲莉安的头顶，“路上小心，我们学校见。”

“我呢？”格林德沃闭着眼睛仰起下巴，邓布利多无奈地笑笑，在他的唇上轻啄了一下便逃开了，担心他又有什么过分的举动。

邓布利多离开后不久，莉安和格林德沃也出门了，格林德沃很遵从邓布利多的命令帮莉安提着那个装满杂七杂八东西的沉重的行李箱。

“vati，你可以给我买一把银箭扫帚吗？”莉安轻轻地晃了晃格林德沃的手，清澈明亮的湛蓝色眼睛里是满满的期待，长长的睫毛扑闪了几下。

“我记得你们得等到二年级才能开始骑扫帚，papa知道吗？”

“唔……”莉安抿着嘴巴摇了摇头，“papa是最遵守规矩的人了，但……”她停顿了一下，带着有点小坏笑的表情，“我知道，你不是，对吗！嘿嘿~”

“嗯？”

“你给我买嘛，vati~我向梅林保证，决不告诉papa！”莉安举起了小手，一脸真挚地看着格林德沃。

“藏好这些调皮的小动作，不然啊，被他发现后，你这个小乖乖的样子可就撑不下去了！”格林德沃笑着捏了下莉安的鼻子，他家的小姑娘他心里清楚，从来都不是什么乖巧听话，坏主意坏心思一点都不会少，但其中也差不多都是他的缘故，“走吧，带你去买扫帚！”

“谢谢你，vati！”莉安戴上了帽兜，遮住了大半张脸，她可不想再被人盯着看，昨天她跟着papa去购买魔杖和定制巫师袍的时候都被店主全程注视着，那感觉真怪异。

等莉安握着银箭来到车站的时候，毫无疑问，意料之中的事情发生了，她错过了去学校的火车，但是好在格林德沃答应会驾马车送她去学校，呆在宽敞的马车里可比在拥挤的火车里要舒服得多。

“vati，如果我没有被分到格兰芬多怎么办？”莉安坐在格林德沃旁边，嘴里嚼着蜂蜜糖，脚下就是数十米的高空，但是她却一点都不害怕。

“你那么的出色，无论是哪一个学院，都会得到最好的。”格林德沃挥舞着魔杖指挥夜骐，黑色的羽翼上下扇动着，带着迎面而来的呼啸的风声。

“可是不是你说papa最喜欢格兰芬多吗？”莉安有些懊恼地撇了撇嘴。

“唔……那我相信你，你会有解决的办法的。”格林德沃揉了揉莉安的头发，被风吹乱后的头发在他的大力揉搓下于是就更乱了。

霍格沃茨城堡

“海格，你有接到她吗？”邓布利多要忙于校内的安排，便拜托了一个高年级的学生去照料一下莉安。

“抱歉，教授，我找了全部的车厢都没有找到您说的孩子。”海格有些懊恼地拍了一下自己的脑袋，本就庞大的体型做这个动作显得他更加笨拙了，“哎……我应该再仔细一些的！”

“好孩子，不怪你，先去礼堂吧！”邓布利多拍了下海格的背，然后对着站在门口的一年级新生们招了招手，同时也在人群中寻找着那个熟悉的身影，“欢迎来到霍格沃茨，孩子们！”

“他是谁？”

“他你都不知道，你是出身于麻瓜家庭吗？”

“是伟大的阿不思邓布利多教授！”

“他是最厉害的巫师，我们全家人都喜欢他！”

“最厉害的巫师？”

“我觉得格林德沃最厉害！”

“呵，我看你分院帽都不需要了，直接进斯莱特林好了！”

空旷的礼堂里此刻充满了孩子们的议论声，像是永远也不会停一样。

“安静！”加了咒语的声音一下子威慑住了全场，一位年轻的女教授挥动着魔杖，“现在开始分院仪式！”

“不愧是麦格教授。”特里劳妮不自然地喝了一口手里的香槟。

霍格沃茨城堡外

“去吧，我的乖孩子，祝你学校生活愉快。”格林德沃把马车停在禁林和城堡中间的那块大草坪上，这个城堡设了好几道咒语就是为了阻止像他这样的黑巫师进入，当然这些可阻挡不了他，他可是能堂堂正正和阿不思在办公室胡作非为的人。今天是开学日，为了减少不必要的麻烦，也为了不破坏女儿的上学第一天，他还是不进去好了。

“拜拜，vati！”莉安抱住格林德沃亲了一下，“这个周末我们还能一起去看马戏表演吗？”

“当然，我会来接你的！”格林德沃对着跑开的身影挥了挥手，“慢点跑，不要摔倒了！”

莉安看了看时间，分院仪式应该快要结束了吧，她握住银箭骑了上去，歪歪扭扭地越过了围墙，城堡内灯火通明，希望还能赶上，她在心里默念道。

“嘿！一个迟到了的新生！还骑着违反规定的扫帚！开学第一天就会被开除！开除！开除！”

“oh……no！”突然蹿出来的皮皮鬼把莉安吓得从扫帚上摔下来，摔进了旁边的花坛里。

“哈哈哈哈哈！新生从扫帚上掉下来了！掉下来了！掉下来了！”皮皮鬼刺耳的尖叫声让莉安感到十分的烦躁，她挥动了魔杖对着他来了一个静音咒，再从花坛里爬出来，巫师袍被划破了几道口子，她的小腿好像受伤了，正隐隐作痛，但她顾不上这些，急匆匆得把银箭塞进花坛里藏好，然后提起箱子就往礼堂的方向跑，也不忘回头对着皮皮鬼施了一个遗忘咒。

礼堂的大门被人推开，一个头发杂乱的，上面还粘着几片叶子的女孩子嗒嗒嗒地冲了进来，跑了没几步就摔倒了，吸引了整个礼堂的注意。

“你没事吧？”一只白皙的手扶起了她，莉安抬头看了一眼，有着浅褐色眼睛的男孩子，中分的咖棕色头发，刚好长到了脖子的位置，蓝色的学院标志，上面是一只老鹰，嗯，拉文克劳。

莉安的注意力在男孩的身上只是稍稍地停顿了几秒，便挪开了，她扔下了手里的箱子，拍了拍巫师袍，在全场的注视下往前继续小跑着。

“慢点，sweetie！”麦格教授拉住了莉安，拿掉了她头上的叶子，并对着她的巫师袍施了一个恢复如新咒，同时她也看到了邓布利多往前伸出的脚缩了回去，以及他那十分关切的眼神。

“谢谢你，教授。”

“你叫什么名字？”麦格比对了一下手里的名单，希望能找到这个差点就要错过分院仪式的孩子的名字。

“莉安。”

“莉安什么？”

“莉安 邓布利多，教授。”全场哗然，这下连在座的教师们包括校长的目光都聚集到了莉安的身上，以及邓布利多的身上，在这两者之间开始打转。邓布利多只是笑了下，低着头，不自然地咳嗽了几声。

“坐在这里吧，莉安。”麦格教授轻轻地拉着莉安来到了分院帽前，然后拿起了这顶虽然打满了补丁破旧不堪但是却充满智能会思想的魔帽戴在了莉安的头上，“它会告诉你，你会去哪个学院。”

“很高兴见到你，little girl！”

“我也是。”

“哦~你拥有强大的魔法天赋，这或许是来自你的血亲，但不否认的是你聪慧的天资，你……”

“我想去格兰芬多，先生。”

“你有很高的造诣，我敢打赌你将来一定会是一位出色的巫师。棋盘有黑白两色，你会是一位优秀的操纵者，真是一个有趣的孩子啊！啊……你刚刚说什么？”分院帽絮絮叨叨地说着，他还是第一次遇到这么天赋异禀的孩子。

“格兰芬多，我想去格兰芬多，先生。”莉安紧紧地扣着凳沿。

“无论你身处于哪一个学院都会十分优秀的，小姐。格兰芬多和斯莱特林？我想斯莱特林会更适合你！”

“不，我想去格兰芬多！”

“你肯定吗，小姐？斯莱特林会助你更快地走上成功之路的。”

“十分肯定，先生，我想您会尊重我的选择的吧？”

“哦……好吧，好吧。”分院帽兴奋的语气消失了，但还是大声喊道，“格

兰芬多！”

“谢谢你，先生。”莉安摘下了分院帽交还到麦格的手里，开心地从凳子上站起来。

“坐在那边吧，sweetie！”麦格指着格兰芬多的桌子，尽管那边已经坐满了人，但他们还是欢呼着为她空出一个位置，莉安偷偷地转头看了一下邓布利多的方向，她的papa正举着酒杯对着她点头微笑呢！

“莉安，你真的姓邓布利多吗？是那个邓布利多吗？”

“你跟邓布利多教授是什么关系呢？”

“嘿！莉安，真高兴能和你做同学！”

整个用餐过程都是吵吵闹闹的，不仅是为了新学校也不仅是为了新同学还为了餐桌上丰富的餐点，更是为了在半空中飘来飘去的幽灵们，莉安看到皮皮鬼也蹿到了他们的餐桌上，但是中了咒语的皮皮鬼已经不记得莉安的违反校规的行为了。

用餐后，大家都高唱校歌，然后再继续吵吵闹闹地回寝室，莉安都能听到几位级长管理纪律的高喊声。

“你好，莉安。”一位佩戴着级长徽章的黑发男生拦住了莉安，温和地笑着指了指身后的方向，“邓布利多教授在那边等你。”

“好的，谢谢你。”莉安小跑着过去在转角处看到了正靠着墙壁等待她的邓布利多，“papa~”

“慢点慢点，莉安。”邓布利多上前几步扶住了莉安，“恭喜你，成为了格兰芬多的一员。”

莉安握住了邓布利多的手说道：“我看到你今晚喝酒了。”

“就一点点，不要告诉vati，好吗？”邓布利多拉着莉安往前走着，宽大的走廊两边漂浮着点燃的蜡烛，就像之前在礼堂看到的那样。

“我们去哪？”走廊上吹着凉凉的微风，她深吸了一口气，新鲜的空气被带入胸腔里。

“去处理一下你的伤口，你受伤了对吗？”邓布利多在一间医务室前停下脚步，一位和善的女士手里正捧着一个托盘，上面是些小瓶瓶罐罐。

“晚上好，教授。”庞弗雷夫人拉着莉安在一张干净的床上坐下，“我听说了，是这位小邓布利多吗？”

“哦，波比，你的消息真是太灵通了。”邓布利多笑了笑，“她可能有点小摔伤。”

“come on！教授，我这里可是不收什么小摔伤的。”波比打趣道，但还是小心翼翼地掀起了莉安的袍子，里面是一条红色的连衣裙，用金线在裙摆的位置绣着星星的图案，但是现在却沾着一些泥渍，过膝袜上还有一小块的血渍。

“莉安，你流血了吗！”邓布利多上前了一步，声音里有几分慌张。

“是有一点点严重……”庞弗雷夫人小心翼翼地脱下莉安的袜子，膝盖处有些淤青，小腿上有一道有点深的伤口，可能是摔到花坛里时被小灌木枝扎到了，连袜子都破了，伤口和袜子在血液半干后有点粘在一起，脱下时带来了扯动的疼痛，莉安咬了咬嘴唇。

“乖，别看。”邓布利多伸手捂住了莉安的眼睛。

“放心，小宝贝，我会给你处理好的，不会留下疤痕的。”庞弗雷先给莉安的伤口清洗了一番，然后从药柜取了一些药品，仔细涂抹好包扎，“好了，等你明天起来后，一定会是白白光亮的皮肤。”

“麻烦你了，波比。”

“教授，我想明天报纸的头条版面一定是你。”庞弗雷夫人微笑着离开了，还拉上了帘子，给两人独处的空间。

“抱歉，papa，我没赶上火车，是vati送我过来的，他没进来，就送我到门口。我迟到了，所以就跑了过来，但是被那个幽灵吓到了，然后我就不小心摔倒了……”莉安看到了邓布利多皱在一起的眉毛就赶忙一字一句地解释道，小手把裙子揪成了一团，“你不要担心，这不是很疼，也请不要生气……”

“莉安，”邓布利多叹了一口气，在莉安的身边坐下，把魔杖变成了梳子，轻轻地给她梳理长发，细心地分开打结的地方，“从今天起，在霍格沃茨，我就不能像在家里那样照顾你了，你会有自己的同学和朋友，你会和他们相处愉快的。”

“那你呢？不会是我的papa了吗？”莉安低下头，顿时有些失落。

“当然不是，我还是你的papa，这一点不会改变的，莉安。但是，那是在家里，在家里你当然可以喊我papa，在学校里……”

“得称呼你为教授对吗？”莉安不开心地嘟着嘴巴，“而且也不能告诉其他人你是我的papa……”

“莉安……”邓布利多放下了手里的梳子，半蹲在了莉安的前面，手指轻轻地抹掉了她的眼泪，“你要学会长大了啊，宝贝。”

“我会努力试一试的。”莉安呜咽了一声，抱住了邓布利多的脖子，流出的泪水打湿了他的衣领，“也就是说，嗝，从今晚起你就不会哄我睡觉了，也不会给我讲睡前故事和唱晚安曲了对吗？”

“嗯，是的，你会和你的同学们一起住，也许你们可以一起讨论只属于你们女孩子的小秘密什么的。”邓布利多轻抚着莉安的背，嗓音柔缓地说着。

“可是我更喜欢你。”莉安吸了吸鼻子，“长大真的是一件令人伤心的事情。”

“好了，走吧，你该上床睡觉了，宝贝。”邓布利多扶正莉安的身子，站了起来，“好的睡眠会有助于你明天的学习。”

“我一个人可以应对这些吗？”

“当然可以，你可是我最棒的小莉安。”邓布利多牵着莉安的手送她到寝室的楼下，“如果你觉得有困难，不妨去向你的朋友们寻求帮助，我想你会交到很多朋友的。不过，如果你来找我，我也会十分开心的。”

“晚安，papa.”莉安松开握着邓布利多的手，不舍地看着他，眼睛仍有些红红的。

“晚安，莉安。”邓布利多犹豫了一下，还是弯下了腰在莉安的额头上亲了一下，“虽然没有晚安曲，但还是允许我私心一下给你一个晚安吻。好梦，宝贝。”

2018 12 25


	3. 为什么格林德沃和邓布利多如此喜欢你 下 （中年育崽）

“梅林啊，第一节课就迟到，真是糟糕！”莉安抱着厚厚的魔咒课课本奔跑在城堡的古砖上，巫师袍在她的脚后跟飘起一个小小的弧度。

“走左边的楼梯。”一个男生的声音突然的出现，莉安回头，是昨天在礼堂里遇到的那个男生。

“谢谢你，”莉安急急忙忙地跑上了楼梯，“也为昨天的事。”

“约书亚 威尔森，”男生笑着点点头，耳稍的发丝也随着上下动了动，耳朵有点红红的，手里抱着一本《强力药剂》，“我的名字。”

“好的，很高兴认识你，约书亚。”莉安如果再回头看一眼这个男孩子的话，肯定会发现在她念出他名字的那一刻，他不仅整个耳朵都变得红红的，连双颊也是红彤彤的。

“抱歉，弗利维教授，我迟到了。”莉安跑进魔咒课教室的时候，其他同学都已经坐在自己的位置上并且打开了书本，矮小的弗利维教授正站在书本堆上，手里举着魔杖。

“没关系，没关系，请坐，嗯……邓布利多小姐……”弗利维险些从书本堆上摔下来，有些结结巴巴地发出那个单词。

“谢谢你，教授。”

虽然一开始就迟到了，但第一节魔咒课还是很愉快地结束了，弗利维教授对于莉安的魔咒使用能力赞赏有加，甚至最后激动地留下了泪水，一直夸赞她是他见过的最有天赋的学生。

第一周学校生活似乎过得还不错，教授们都十分喜爱她，最大的原因可能是因为她姓邓布利多吧，莉安在心里默默吐槽道，但是到了周五的魔药课时，似乎发生了一些小麻烦。

莉安坐到了第一排的空位子上，后面是不同学院的学生们的窃窃私语，以及其中还掺插着几句讥笑。

“噢！那个邓布利多家的女孩！”

“在礼堂摔倒的小巫师！”

“猜猜看，她是哪位邓布利多的？邓布利多可不止一位！”

“我 猜……那个对着山羊犯罪的阿不福思！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……山羊家的女孩！”

“不要理会他们，莉安。”莉安的同学也是她的室友，一个名叫波琳的红发女孩拍了下她的手，“斯莱特林的总是有几分讨厌，但是相信我德瑞他不是，他只是有一点傲慢。”德瑞是波琳的哥哥，斯莱特林五年级的级长，虽然是兄妹，但是两个人的性格截然相反，波琳说是因为他们父母离异的原因，哥哥和妈妈一起生活，而她和爸爸一起。

“闭上你的嘴，谢博特，不然我就把你手里的药剂灌进你的喉咙。”斯内普面无表情地打了一下那个引导话题并带着嘲讽表情的男生的后脑勺。

谢博特揉了下自己的脑袋，低头继续研究手里的药剂去了。

魔药课下课后，莉安把书放到波琳的手里说道：“就像我们昨晚商量好了的，如果有人问起我，就说我在图书馆做功课。拜拜，波琳。”

“莉安，你要去哪里呀？”波琳拽住了莉安，脸上是满满的担忧，环顾了四周，压低了嗓音，“学校有规定，我们不能随意乱走。”

“嘘，我会安全回来的。”莉安笑着拍了拍波琳的肩膀，然后提起袍子就跑开了，金色的头发在后背摇晃着。

“vati~”莉安小心地绕到了禁林附近，然后扑进了那个等候的男人的怀里。

“嘿，你的学校生活怎么样？”格林德沃把莉安抱上了马车，施了隐身咒的马车在禁林的上方绕了一圈然后离开了。

“还好，”莉安拽住格林德沃的衣角，就像小时候那样，“papa知道吗？你今晚带我去看马戏表演。”

“哼，那个坏家伙，这周就没回来几次，一到开学季就这样，我真讨厌他的这群学生。”格林德沃挥了下魔杖，指导马车前行的方向，“当然不包括你，亲爱的。”

“我们看完马戏表演后还可以去别的地方玩吗？”莉安的巫师袍被风吹得呼呼响。

“当然可以，honey，我们有整个周末呢！”

于是疯玩了整个周末的莉安，教授们布置的作业都到最后一个晚上才想起来，还是格林德沃帮她一起完成的，每个周末都是如此，兴奋的周五，疲惫的周一，好景不长，还是在某一天发生了意外。

“莉安？”约书亚跟在了跑向禁林的莉安的身后，“那里很危险，不要过去！”

“嘿！停在原地，不要过来！”莉安驻足回头喊道，并小心地观察四周，草地和树木上都是厚厚的雪，空中也还飘着雪花，落在了她的斗篷上，那个棕发男生还是执拗地不肯停下脚步，并且还跑上前抓住了她的手。

“那里很危险……你……不应该过去的。”约书亚小心地松开了抓住莉安的手，然后轻轻地抓住她厚实的白色斗篷，不知道是跑得太急还是其他的原因，他的脸红扑扑的。

“回到学校去，不要跟着我。”莉安听到了夜骐急切的叫声，格林德沃对夜骐施了咒，即使没有操纵，也会将莉安安全地送到目的地。

“我……”

莉安小跑着上了马车，夜骐扑扇着翅膀腾空而起，只是其中一只尾翼处被人紧紧抱住了。

“约书亚！你在做什么！”莉安对着正处于半空中，快要被夜骐甩下地面的约书亚生气地大喊道。

“救救我！”约书亚被莉安费力地拉回到了马车里，惊魂未定的他，红彤彤的小脸不复存在，被煞白煞白所替代，他大口大口喘着气。

“你能看见这个？”莉安脱下斗篷盖在了这个被冷风雪花糊一脸的男孩子身上。

“我……刚刚只是下意识，我……太担心你了……”约书亚裹紧了斗篷，颤抖地说道，“我知道，那是夜骐，对吗？我在书上看到过，只是第一次看到这么多只。”

“哦，是很少见的……”

“我的祖母死在我的面前，所以……所以我能看到它，它们。”约书亚对着自己的手哈着气，棕色的头发被风吹散了，露着光洁的额头，如鸦羽般细密的睫毛细微地颤动着，“她对我很好。”

“抱歉，约书亚。”莉安伸出手轻轻地在约书亚的背上拍了拍，就像她小的时候被庭院里突然蹿出来的地精吓到了邓布利多安慰她那样，身上的毛衣因动作向后缩了一小截，露出了她白皙的腕部，“我没有见过死亡，但是却可以看到夜骐，vati说可能我比较特别。”

马车在纽蒙迦德堡停下了，夜骐仰起了它的头颅，文达穿着一袭红色的丝绒长裙，站在门口等待。

“莉安小姐。”文达牵起了莉安的手，亲了一下她的手背，“真高兴你来了。”

“今天怎么来这里了，是vati的意思吗？”莉安回了个礼，但还是带着警惕，约书亚在她后面下马车，像是被眼前的环境震惊到了，不可思议地看着这个高大的建筑物。

“这位是？”文达手里魔杖已经准备就绪，“莉安小姐，你不该把陌生人带到这里的。”

“呃……我的一个朋友……他……这是个意外……”莉安看着约书亚，一时不知道该怎么解释，只好转移话题，“vati发生什么事情了吗？”

“主人和邓布利多教授似乎，啊不，是肯定，发生了矛盾，正闹着脾气呢。”文达牵着莉安的手往城堡里走进去，并对她们两个人的谈话加了个咒语，“他们好像冷战了整整一个月。”

“啊？可是上周他带我出去玩的时候什么都没说，papa在学校里也没什么异常啊……”莉安皱着眉毛思考着，“有什么矛盾为什么不可以直接说明呢，不对的地方就道歉啊……”这个时候的莉安还不懂有些矛盾是不可说，说不出口，难以言说的，日积月累，可能最后会像炸弹一样爆发，也可能会像糊住出水口的污渍，黏糊糊的一堆，冲不掉，也洗不净。

“莉安，你来了！饿不饿？”格林德沃正端着一个大大的盘子走向餐桌，盘子里的食物看起来有些糟糕，“这家伙又是谁？文达！”

“是我带来的，只是个小意外。”莉安接过盘子，心里暗骂糟糕，vati都下厨了，看来他够不开心了。

约书亚紧紧地捂着嘴巴站在莉安的身后，他手掌下的下巴有些打颤，那个人似乎有些眼熟，像是报纸上的那位，只是发型和装扮看起来有些不一样，看起来没那么强势了，但是其所散发出来的气场还是让他明显地意识到了，站在自己眼前的这位姓什么名什么。他深吸了一口气，往莉安的前面站定了，仰起头看向这个魔法部口中的大魔王：“不关她的事情，是我……嗯，是我自己，先生。”

约书亚感觉到自己的体温在迅速下降，喉咙有些发紧，他很恐惧，不知道这位大魔王会对他做出什么举动，但他还是牢牢地站在莉安的前面，完全不顾她在马车上时交代他的“不管看到什么听到什么，都不许说话不许动”。

“霍格沃茨的学生？”格林德沃有些好奇地上下打量着这个穿着霍格沃茨校服站在他面前佯装坚强的小毛头，“你叫什么名字？”

“约书亚 威尔森，霍格沃茨二年级生，来自拉文克劳。”约书亚喘了一口气，颤抖着回答道，“先生。”

“噢~约书亚，good boy.”格林德沃摘下了约书亚胸前的徽章，并且忽视莉安的白眼，“别害怕，我不会伤害她的，也不会伤害你的，到那边坐下吧，晚餐等下就来了。”

“vati……你又来了……”莉安用传声术和格林德沃对话道，这种看似循循善诱的招数，她已经免疫了。

“你们好好用餐吧，乖，我有点事情要去做。”格林德沃手里握着那个徽章，一改之前的郁闷神色，迈着欢快的步伐走出来饭厅。

“莉安，你还好吗？”约书亚转过身。

“这句话应该是我问你的吧，约书亚。”莉安拉着他找了个椅子坐下，用银刀切开了大餐盘里有些烤焦的牛扒，“你饿了吗？这个也许不怎么好吃……”

“莉安，你不要皱着眉毛了，我不会问你的，回到学校也不会问的。”约书亚咬了一口牛扒，口腔里立刻充满了焦苦味，但他还是咽了下去，“每个人都会有自己的秘密，他不会伤害我们的对吗？我是说，格林德沃先生，虽然报纸上说他是个大恶魔，但是刚刚他看起来并没有那么的，嗯，凶残，至少，至少，他没有拿起魔杖。”

“约书亚，停止可怕的想法，please，你不会有任何的事情，我保证。”莉安看着窗外，她想papa可能过一会就要到了。

“抱歉，我只是太紧张了……是不是让你失望了……”约书亚低头紧紧地揉搓着袍子，后半句话被他吞回了嗓子里，他拂了拂袍子，从口袋里掏出来一个小盒子。

“给我的？”莉安接过盒子打开，是一串十分精致漂亮的水晶手链。

“是圣诞礼物，本想下个星期圣诞节时给你的，所以还没来得及包装好。就当做是朋友之间的，虽然我不知道这是否合适……”约书亚牢牢地注视着莉安，还没开口，耳根就已经红透了大半，“你会收下吗？”

“我很喜欢。”莉安把手链放到约书亚的手里，然后笑着伸出了自己的手腕，“你会帮我戴上的吧？”

“当……当然可以！”约书亚抖着手费力地给莉安戴上手链，好几次手链都差点从他的手中滑落，掉到地上，他觉得自己的脸肯定已经发烫得可以熔化巧克力了。

“他们在哪？”莉安听到了邓布利多的声音，但是直觉告诉她，她现在不一定能见到他。

“我告诉你莉安在这里，你不回我的信，告诉你那个拉文克劳的孩子也在这，你就这么急匆匆地跑过来了，阿不思啊，阿不思啊，你会让莉安失望的！”

“你拐了我的学生！从学校里！还有莉安！你怎么能将她教坏，像你一样不守规矩，被学校开除吗！”

“阿不思，你自己数数这个月我们在一起吃了几次饭！没有莉安，我们就什么都不是吗？”

莉安捂着额头，听着外面的吵架声，本就压低的吵架声，到后面的杂乱的上楼的脚步声。

“恐怕今晚，你们得留在这里了。”文达端了新做好的食物过来，还贴心地关上了门。

“我想，如果他们处理得好的话，也许我能在这里过一个周末。”莉安冲着文达眨了眨眼睛，“上次我没学完的曲子，你今晚能教我吗？”

“好的，就用那把小提琴吗？我已经拿去修理过了，用过晚餐后，你可以试一下音色什么的。”

“已经修好了吗！我真的太爱你了，文达！”

于是这个夜晚，约书亚听到了莉安用小提琴和文达的钢琴伴奏了一首圣诞歌。

周一的清晨，谢天谢地，约书亚终于见到了邓布利多教授，他似乎和那位格林德沃先生有几分僵持，但他决定装作什么都不知道坐进马车里。

“盖勒特，不许你再从学校偷偷把莉安带走！”

“我知道了，阿尔。”

“也不许帮她再完成功课了！已经有任课教授向我反映她的功课情况一团糟了。”

“我知道啦，我保证，保证~”格林德沃笑眯眯的，邓布利多说什么，他应什么，像一只乖乖狗似的，“阿尔，我在家等你，我们的家。”

“莉安，我们走！”邓布利多看到他这副样子，不由得就来气，愤愤地拉着莉安上马车。

“这周的圣诞假期不要回来了，我和阿尔要去度假。”格林德沃拉住莉安，亲了一下她的额头，然后严肃地说道，态度是不容拒绝。

“OK，OK……”

约书亚回到学校时，在课堂上走神了，其实呆在那里也挺好的，这两天他有教莉安练习骑扫帚，但其实她学得很快，一下子就超过了他。

二年级的时候，莉安被选上了魁地奇，成为了一名找球手，但是她的银箭早就在一年级的末尾被没收了，某个下午她拉着约书亚一起练习，结果被霍琦夫人发现了，约书亚站出来承认是他的，虽然那时候他已经二年级了可以自带扫帚，但还是违反了学校的规定被罚了禁闭。

约书亚已经三年级了，周末的时候可以在家长的签字下去霍格莫德玩，但是莉安还不可以，于是他去借了一件隐形衣。

“这是拉克的，不过他已经用过很多次了，你知道的，除了波特家族的那件，这个东西用多了会失效的……”约书亚把隐形斗篷罩在莉安的身上，“所以，一定要牢牢跟在我身边好吗，莉安？”

“我会的，约书亚。”莉安勾了勾约书亚的手指，笑着答应，手上的手链轻轻地晃了晃。

但是在进入蜂蜜公爵后，随着人群的推搡拥挤，莉安和约书亚还是走散了，身上的隐形衣也失效了，她紧紧抱着一大袋的糖果，被人流不知道推到了哪里。

这里貌似有几分荒凉，来往的人们都紧紧捂着自己的斗篷，把脸捂得严严实实，他们都行色匆匆的样子，有几位在经过她身边时好奇地打量着这个走失的并且不应该出现在这里的小姑娘。

路口有一个小酒吧，破破烂烂的木头招牌悬挂在门上锈迹斑斑的支架上，好奇心驱使着莉安走了进去，她知道她不该随便进入陌生且可能伴有危险的地方，不提这个招牌上还画了一个恶心的猪头。

酒吧的光线很暗，里面散发着一股很怪异的气味，脚下的泥土踩上去也不怎么像泥土，她好奇地看着四周的环境，脚步却怎么也挪不动了。

“你！”她被一下猛烈的拉扯吓了一跳，险些喊出声来。

“你怎么会在这里？”一个身材高瘦，长发和胡子都灰白了的老头，把她拉到了酒吧后面的房间，点起了一盏很亮的烛灯。

“哦……我只是迷路了……”莉安抬头看着眼前的人，倒是有几分眼熟，“我在找我的朋友，我们走散了。”

“你还不够年龄来这里，阿不思知道你跑出学校了吗？”阿不福思打开了窗，让这个房间里进来一些新鲜的空气。

莉安摇了摇头说：“我很快就会回去的。”

“你还认识我吗？我们只见过几次面，因为……”

“因为vati不喜欢你来找papa。”莉安找了个椅子坐下，那袋糖果还是被她紧紧抱在怀里，“我知道你，你每年都会给我寄圣诞礼物，叔叔。”

“我也不喜欢他，那个一肚子坏水的家伙。”阿不福思撇撇嘴，“噢，你刚刚说你收到礼物了？你喜欢吗？我已经很大年纪了，不知道你们这些小孩子喜欢什么。”

“嘿！不要这么说我vati！”

“哦，抱歉。”阿不福思盯着莉安看了一会儿，摸了下自己的胡子说道，“你真像我的妹妹，阿利安娜，阿不思有跟你说过她吗？”

“我的姑姑，你们的妹妹，我只是知道她的名字。”莉安看着情绪突然低落的阿不福思，从袋子里拿出了一个柠檬雪宝，“你要不要来一个这个？papa很喜欢吃这个。”

“哦，谢谢。”阿不福思接过了柠檬雪宝，但并没有拆开而是塞进了口袋里，“走吧，我送你回学校，这里对于你来说并不怎么安全。”

“我还要找我的朋友，我不能跟你离开。”莉安摇摇头。

“我会让人通知你的朋友的，拉克！”一个瘦瘦的男人走了进来。

“老板怎么了？”

“去找一个孩子，他叫……”

“约书亚 威尔森，棕色的头发，褐色的眼睛。”莉安从椅子上下来，“你会找到他吗？”

男人点点头，然后离开了，阿不福思则是带着莉安走进了一条狭窄的巷子，通往霍格沃茨。

“你不会告诉papa的，对吗？”莉安跟在阿不福思的身边走着，皮鞋和脚下的石砖摩擦时发出吱嘎吱嘎声。

“我尽量。”阿不福思用魔杖敲击了下左侧的墙壁，前面出现了一条新的小路，“第一次见你的时候，我并不喜欢你。”

“还是因为vati吗？你们，包括papa，发生了什么事情对吗？”

“这个以后你会知道的，也可能不会。”阿不福思有些懊恼地皱了皱眉，显然并不想在这个话题上继续深入下去，“你参加了魁地奇对吗？”

“哦，是的，下周就有一场比赛，霍琦夫人很喜欢我，我会上场，抓住金色飞贼，然后赢得比赛。”狭窄的小巷子走到了尽头，前方出现的是霍格沃茨的城堡，“你感兴趣的话也可以过来观看，我想我一定会赢的，虽然那个讨人厌的谢博特也会参赛的。”

“你的性格更像那个……家伙。”阿不福思本想摸下莉安的头发，但又觉得并不那么合适，就把手背到了后面，“你可以写信给我，比如圣诞节想要什么礼物。”

“好的，我会的，叔叔。”莉安对着阿不福思挥了挥手，跑进了学校里，然后很不巧地撞上前一分钟刚提到的那个讨人厌的谢博特。

“哦！是那位山羊先生，阿不福思邓布利多！”谢博特阴阳怪气地冲着莉安笑笑，“果然是个山羊女孩啊，不是吗？”

“倒挂金钟！”莉安挥动了一下手里的魔杖，嘴巴张合了几下。

谢博特像是被无形的绳索禁锢住脚踝，牢牢地悬挂在半空。

“你在做什么！”谢博特剧烈地挣扎着，并且大喊，但是马上又被莉安用咒语强制压住了声带，发不出任何声音。

“我不知道你有没有了解过不可饶恕咒，比如，钻心剜骨？”莉安在倒挂着的谢博特的身边缓缓蹲下，视线与他平齐，“我的咒语学习的非常好，弗利维教授也这么说，但是他只看到了其中很小很小的一部分。”

谢博特的脑子开始充血，脸色有些苍白，也因莉安刻意在他耳旁压低的嗓音而颤抖，她就像是一条吐着芯子的蛇，时刻准备着吞他入腹，他想第一口可能就是自己的耳朵了。

“不要那么幼稚的再找我的麻烦了，不然，我不介意在你的身上试一下那个咒语，我还没有在巫师身上用过。”莉安说完这句话之前，谢博特已经翻了个白眼晕过去了，她晃了晃自己的脑袋，让自己变得清醒一点，远处传来了脚步声，是管理员，普林格先生。

“发生什么事情了，邓布利多小姐？”普林格大步走了过来，晕倒的谢博特还是被倒挂在半空中，莉安则是害怕的缩在墙根处，“不要害怕，不要害怕，需要我去找麦格教授吗？还是邓布利多教授？”

“他想对我施恶作剧咒，但是魔杖失控了，然后……”莉安努力地装作身体颤抖的样子，低着头，手里的魔杖被塞进了袍子里，“我没事，只是被吓到了。”

“阿波里昂，这是哪个学生？”伊莎贝尔麦格急匆匆地从走廊的另一头跑过来，“莉安？”

“她没事，只是这个家伙自食恶果罢了。”普林格解释道，在麦格教授解开谢博特身上的咒语后抱起了他。

“sweetie，你还好吗？”麦格教授把莉安拥入了怀里，轻轻地拍了拍她的背，“我送你去庞弗雷夫人那里，你需要静静地休息一会儿。”

“谢谢你，教授。”

藏在袍子下的魔杖尾部出现了一条小小的裂缝。

天气晴朗的一天，特里劳妮教授捧着水晶球说很适合魁地奇比赛。

四种颜色的学院旗帜在高高的看台上飘着，低下是吵闹的人群，整个学校的学生，以及前来围观的学生家长，乌压压的一片，伴随着拍照时发出的炸裂声。

莉安骑在扫帚上，她看到了约书亚冲着她挥挥手，脖子上围了两条围巾，一条拉文克劳的，一条格兰芬多的，他的整个脑袋都快要被围巾埋了，但是还努力地挥动着手里小旗子，还是两个不同学院的，哦，梅林啊，真希望拉文克劳的学生们宽容大量不要打死他！她还看到了邓布利多，两个邓布利多，她的papa和叔叔，两兄弟的装扮仿佛差了十几岁，虽然她的papa也不是什么年轻的帅小伙了。唔……vati呢，他答应了说会过来的，并且会给她带胜利者的礼物！

不不不，她的注意力应该放在寻找金色飞贼上，一个游走球在她的头顶飞过，重重地撞向了球门框。她的视线右下角好像有什么闪过了，一个身影从她身后飞过来，狠狠地撞击了她的扫帚，又是那个该死的谢博特，显然上次他没有把劝告收进耳朵里，带着讨人厌的歪嘴笑。

“山羊女孩，你好呀！你的山羊老爸可是过来了，在下面的看台，你看到了吗？还是说其实，他是你的山羊爷爷？毕竟叫一个已经头发花白的老头为父亲肯定不好受吧！还是说，你只是一个弃婴，被充满善心的邓布利多家族收留？给了你一个姓氏？哈哈哈哈哈！”

“谢博特，你的记忆已经退化到嗷嗷待哺的幼儿阶段了，我的劝告你忘记了吗？”

“不要提起上次的事情！”被戳中痛处的谢博特咧着嘴怒气冲天的样子，手里的魔杖抓得紧紧地。

“你的屈辱对吗？”莉安冷哼了一声，金色飞贼在她的前方飞过，她决定把注意力集中在抓捕飞贼上，加速了扫帚的速度，忽略掉身后谢博特的冷嘲热讽。她向着飞贼全力冲刺过去，耳边是呼呼的风声，然后她感到后背有些发烫，还带着一股不寻常的焦味，以及她听到了尖叫声。她转头一看，发现自己的头发竟然烧了起来，身后的谢博特正举着魔杖，笑得一脸邪恶。

“Fuck！”莉安手里握着飞贼，被烧掉一大截的头发化成了灰烬落在了她的帽兜里，散发着一股难闻的焦味，她一时怒火烧进了胸膛，难以控制住自己的情绪。

本晴朗的天空突然刮起了一阵大风，中间掺着一个呼呼作响强力十足的龙卷风，卷起了四色的旗帜以及各种样式的帽子，龙卷风绕着看台转了一圈，突然发力冲向了还飞在空中的谢博特，呼啸着如绞肉机一般将他放肆地吸入风暴中。

“莉安！”邓布利多举起了魔杖，一时不知该对着谁，强劲的龙卷风还是在一旁安然无事还用魔杖指挥着风向的莉安。看台上的人群被大风吹散了，叫喊着逃进了城堡里，球门和扫帚还有旗杆都被风中弯折，现场一片混乱，特里劳妮教授缩在角落里嘴里不知道在念些什么。

“我果然不适合占卜吗？今天本该是相安无事的一天，水晶球并没有发出红光……”

狂风吹得他的衣角不停地拍打着后腰，在龙卷风中旋转的男孩看起来快要窒息，最后他选择了后者。

金发女孩从空中坠落，被一道身影抱起消失在看台上方，呼啸的狂风停了下来，好像什么都没有发生一样，除了纷纷掉落在草坪上的之前被卷入上空的零碎的杂物，还有一根断成两节的魔杖，山楂木，十一又四分之三寸长。

“伊莎贝尔，送谢博特去庞弗雷夫人那里吧，这里拜托你了。”邓布利多捡起了魔杖，匆匆朝某个方向跑去。

“呜呜呜呜呜………”女孩把脑袋埋进自己抱紧的双膝里，大声地哭着，头上顶着一片闪着光的乌云，哗啦啦的雨水淋湿了她整个身体，脚下没一会儿就积成了一条小小的溪流。

邓布利多推开了办公室的门，果然看见了那个直挺挺站着的熟悉的身影。

“你不能来这里的。”

“为什么不能，我的女儿参加比赛，作为家长怎么就不能来这里。”格林德沃抱住邓布利多亲了一口，但是被他甩开了。

“你在霍格沃茨的禁止入内名单里。”邓布利多不想再和格林德沃胡扯，皮鞋踩进了漫出来的水流里，“你又让她这么哭！”

“拜托，惹哭她的又不是我。”格林德沃甩了甩头发上的水珠，指了指莉安头顶上那个快要承受不住的透明防护罩，“她现在的能力已经超出了我的预设。”

“莉安，”邓布利多走上前，淌着水花，在莉安的旁边坐下，“我们说好了的，你得学会控制自己。你刚刚失控了……”

“他烧了我的头发……呜呜呜呜……”莉安的头顶的乌云飘向了不远处的一盆植物上，啪啦一声，可怜的植株被闪电劈焦了。

“哦吼！”格林德沃发出了小声的惊叹，然后就被邓布利多瞪了一眼。

“你还弄坏了我的魔杖……”莉安还是没能停止哭泣，反而有点愈演愈烈的趋势，“papa，你不应该帮我吗？”

“莉安，”邓布利多摸了摸莉安湿漉漉的头发，“你的行为有差错，你不该做出伤害他人生命的事情啊。”

他掏出手绢擦了擦莉安的脸，亲了一下她的额头：“当然，我也必须向你道歉，我不该弄断你的魔杖，会有更好的解决方式，但我第一时间却选择了伤害你的这一种。莉安，papa也做错了事情，你能原谅我吗？”

“还有别的人受伤吗？”莉安抱住了邓布利多，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，“我只是太生气了，所以……”

“没有了，就只有谢博特，麦格教授已经送他去医治了。”邓布利多拍了拍她的背，小声地安慰她，“这会是最后一次对吗，你以后都会控制好的，对吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

“莉安，生命是十分珍贵的。”

“我知道了，papa，不会了。”

“大家会以为那只是一场天气的意外。”邓布利多用了一个烘干咒，“谢博特的行为也会受到处罚。你的魔杖，我想奥利凡德先生会修理好它的。”

“我抓到了金色飞贼，我赢得了比赛对吗？我听到了哨声。”莉安紧紧握着的手掌松开了，一个扑扇着小翅膀的金色飞贼飞了出来。

“那得由霍琦夫人来定夺。”邓布利多变出了一个盒子，把企图乱窜的飞贼关了进去。

“非常好，事情都解决掉了！”格林德沃拍着手掌笑着说。

“解决掉了？我还没有追究你私闯学校的事情，以及公然出现在我的学生面前。”邓布利多拍开了格林德沃伸过来的手，“你是希望被魔法部抓回去吗？”

“他们抓不住我。”

“但是会给我带来麻烦，魔法部的人又会开始监视学校。”

“那你可以回家来，阿不思，你上星期又没有回家，自从莉安上学后，你就一天天的不着家，你是不是在学校里偷偷养了别的男人！”

“盖勒特！你不要当着莉安的面信口胡诌！”

这是婚姻的瓶颈期吗？不对，他们貌似没有结婚，所以我是非婚生子？

正在上霍格沃茨二年级的莉安同学，陷入了深深的苦恼之中。

山楂木魔杖是一种奇特的，自相矛盾的魔杖，如同这树木本身，山楂树的叶子和花朵拥有治愈的功效，而山楂树枝的气味却可以致死。山楂木魔杖或许很适合治愈魔法，但也很擅长诅咒，他们青睐矛盾个性，或是一个正在度过自己的混乱时期的巫师，他们很难掌控，只适合于显而易见的有天赋的巫师。

一般来说，独角兽的毛发可以产生最协调的魔法，并且最不易受制于魔力波动和堵塞。用独角兽的角作为杖芯的魔杖最难适应黑魔法。它们是所有魔杖中最为忠诚的，并且总是坚定地保持着这种对第一位拥有者的依附感，无论这位巫师是否拥有很深的造诣。

独角兽毛发少数的缺点是无法成为最强大的魔杖（尽管在这一点上魔杖的木材能够多少弥补一些），如果被巫师过于粗暴地对待，它们会因为忧郁悲伤而“死亡”，巫师需要重新替换杖芯。

无论是谁都会有一段自我过渡的矛盾时期，该选择哪个方向，选择站在哪一边，这样做，带来的会是什么结果，是能所承受的吗？

当魔杖出现裂缝，是不是代表他已经对我产生了失望……

2018 12 31


	4. 为什么格林德沃和邓布利多如此喜欢你 完 （中年育崽）

有些憾事如果一直压在心底，除了永不能释怀外，还会如过了保质期的蛋糕，发霉生斑，长出黑点、绿毛，最后再看时，大概会忘了这是什么，反而还会觉得如此的恶心人。你忘了他最初的美好，只留下了他现如今的丑陋不堪。

那个雨夜里跳窗而逃的男孩，如果从一开始，我们就从未相遇，如果我从未迷恋他的金发，如流光瀑布般的发丝，缠绕上我的指尖，带着我挣扎撕吼沉沦，最终忘乎所以……我该怪罪的人真的是他吗？

“我的名字是汤姆 里德尔。”一个身材修长的黑发男孩伸出了手，领口处整整齐齐的打着银色和绿色相间的领带。

“所以？”莉安抬头看向这个长相还算英俊的男孩，眼神中带着不耐烦。过了两年，她的头发已经长回到了原来的长度，但她却不像之前那样将其披散在身后，而是用一根黑绸丝带高高地绑了起来。

“我一直在观察着你，知道你做的一些坏事情，那个被倒挂的蠢蛋，以及魁地奇上的龙卷风。但这两年你开始隐藏起自己的实力来，不过你依旧是个出色的女孩。我喜欢能力出众的人，特别的人。你想要学习黑魔法吗？”汤姆向莉安靠近了些，言语中带着诱惑力，“我可以教你，书本上学不到的东西，虽然你是格兰芬多，真可惜，分院应该把你分到斯莱特林的。”

“里德尔先生，追我的人一点都不少，你应该早点找我要号码的。”莉安低头看了下时间，papa应该在他的办公室了，“我对你说的黑魔法一点都没有兴趣。”

“你难道不想成为强大的人，让那些在你背后窃窃私语的人闭嘴？”汤姆拉住了莉安并且挡在了她的前方。

“你以为我会在乎那些小孩子家家的绰号？还是说你也信以为真了？”莉安的魔杖戳在汤姆的手腕上，黑色的如烟雾般缥缈的丝线绕住了他的整个手臂，刺骨的疼痛，如冰封的感觉让他不得不松开自己的手。

女孩手里的魔杖顺着他的手臂滑向了他的脖颈，轻柔的姿态，并且还带着几分挑逗的味道，再向上，抵住他的下颚，他被迫仰起了头颅。

“知道我为什么没兴趣吗？因为啊……我已经够厉害了。我可不想突然来个人站在我的前面，真碍事！”莉安收回了魔杖，往旁边跨了一步，带着有点小骄傲的步伐离开了，消失在汤姆的视线里。

“柠檬雪宝！”空空的走廊竖着一个石头怪兽，怪兽跳到了一旁，它身后的墙壁裂成了两半，露出后面的一道活动的螺旋型楼梯，莉安跨了上去，随着楼梯一圈圈地旋转，越升越高，最后来到了那扇带有黄铜门环的校长办公室前，莉安推门走了进去，福克斯扑扇着翅膀不知道从哪里飞了出来，落在了她的肩头，莉安摸摸福克斯灿烂的羽毛说：“嘿，你现在有点重，会把我肩膀压坏掉的。”

福克斯委屈地用小脑袋蹭蹭莉安的耳朵，一点都没有凤凰的气势。

“好啦，好啦，我说笑的嘛，你可真像松饼。”莉安的那只小姬鸮，体型太小了，只能拜托她帮忙送信。

“莉安！”邓布利多把银色的刀叉摆放整齐，餐桌上摆放着美味的食物，还有一瓶已经开封只剩一半的红酒。

“papa！抱歉，我来晚了。”莉安解下袍子，挂在了一旁的椅子上，“你设置的口令太简单了，会有一堆人挤满你的办公室的。”

“我已经和教授们庆贺过了，还有那群孩子们不是每一个都像你这么聪明一下子就能找到这里。”邓布利多摆好餐巾坐下，“这些都是拉卡准备的，她还给你做了一个草莓馅饼。”

“噢，她真的太贴心了，昨天晚上她还给我送了一个布丁。”莉安说完又捂住了嘴，“啊……你不会告发她的吧，她只是习惯了照顾我……”

“不会，除非是你向我告发她，但我有权留下她。”莉安才发现邓布利多的脸带着微醺的红。

“祝贺你，papa，不对，是校长先生。”莉安举起酒杯，和邓布利多碰了碰，她现在敢笃定，她的papa是真的喝了不少，因为他都忘记说那句‘小孩子不能喝酒’的话了。但如果猜测是为了成为校长而高兴到喝醉酒，那真是离谱，肯定是因为vati，他俩这两年的关系有些僵，papa没来由地就开始躲着vati，vati呢，猜不到原因后竟然也开始闹脾气。而魔法世界开始流传起两年后邓布利多将会与格林德沃决斗的话来，谣言，这绝对是谣言，莉安看到报纸的时候，立刻用咒语烧毁了它。

“莉安……”邓布利多喝光了酒杯里的酒，带着醇香的液体，滑入喉内，酒香散发到极致。

“papa，这个圣诞节我们一起去滑雪怎么样？”莉安咽了一小口便放下了酒杯，她还不想喝得太醉，“vati已经帮我买了新雪橇。”

“唔……莉安，接下来的日子里，我会变得很忙碌，可能……可能……”邓布利多听到那个人后，忍不住又给自己倒了一杯酒，低着头又喝光了，“抱歉，莉安。”

“哦，没关系，那你会回来吗？回家来？”莉安切开了手里的馅饼，浓浓的草莓酱沿着切口滑落在洁白的盘子上，有几分像晕开的血渍。

“抱歉，”邓布利多的皱着的眉头一直没松开过，“让……让他……带你去吧。”

“嘿，papa，虽然我不知道你们发生了什么事情，”莉安放下了手里的刀叉，走到了低着头的邓布利多旁蹲下，抱住他，有些呜咽的小声地说道，“但我们是一家人呀。答应莉安，不要都离开莉安好不好？”

“我……”邓布利多从椅子上滑下来，半跪到了地上，他轻拍着莉安的背，但醉意和满脸的泪痕、红透了的脸庞让他看上去如此的狼狈，“无论最后发生了什么，我还是你的papa，这一点永远也不会变的……”

“不！”这是莉安第一次在邓布利多面前如此的大声，尖叫声吓到了福克斯，它远远地飞到房间的另一头。莉安推开了邓布利多，像一只愤怒的小兽般冲出了房间，连挂在椅子上的袍子都没来得及拿。

“莉安？你要去哪里？”约书亚看到一个熟悉的身影冲进了雪地里，城堡外刮着寒冷的风，雪下得如此的大，他赶忙追了上去，拉住了她。

“放开我，约书亚，不然！”莉安手里的魔杖已经对向了这个棕发男孩。

“好，我不管你去哪里，穿上这个。”约书亚把自己身上厚厚的披风解下来套在了莉安的身上，还把带子系的紧紧地，“我不跟着你。”

莉安把魔杖收了回去，踮起脚跟，在男孩的额头上落下轻轻的一吻，便转身消失在了漫天大雪里。

“哦，梅林啊！上一秒我还以为她要杀了我！她的眼神如此的凶！结果，结果！她下一秒就吻了我！梅林啊！她吻了我！她吻了我诶！”穿着单薄毛衣的棕发男孩在雪地里又蹦又跳，完全不顾自己的脸和鼻子冻得通红。

纽蒙迦德堡

莉安站在塔楼上，下面就是深不见底的深渊，呼啸的风吹起了她的长发，也吹起了她红色的裙摆。文达站在她的身侧，头戴一顶衬有珍珠的网纱帽。

“我不知道他们到底在别扭着什么，如果真的还爱对方，为什么不把一切都说清楚？”莉安望着前方，纽蒙迦德荒无人际，前面的山崖连只飞鸟都没有。

“他们当我是小孩子，什么都不愿意告诉我，可是却都在伤害我这个小孩子。”莉安吸了一口气，“一个告诉我无论发生什么都会是我的papa，另一个说他会一直是我的vati，这一点永远不会改变。”

“莉安……”文达把手轻轻地搭在莉安的背上。

“大家都在说，邓布利多要和格林德沃开战了，格林德沃大开杀戒，杀了好多人。”

“莉安，主人他……”

“不要对我撒谎，大家都爱对我撒谎，文达，我知道他杀了很多人，但我不会因此而讨厌他。霍格沃茨里的那群小巫师现在都喊我是格林德沃的人了，但我并没有生气。”莉安转过头看着文达，举起了手里的魔杖，“我并不是一个‘好’的巫师，我的骨子里也流着和他一样的血。”

文达诧异地看着眼前的魔杖，细细长长的魔杖上布满了裂纹，就像快要完全碎成木渣子落到地上一样，她带着无法言喻的表情看向了这个她也算是看着长大的女孩。

“你的魔杖……”

“用独角兽制成的杖芯最难适应黑魔法，如果被粗暴对待，它们会死亡。”莉安松开了手，那根魔杖浮在半空中，然后化成了一堆粉末，被暴怒的风吹走了，她的语气从始至终都是如此的平静，就像是一滩不会起任何波澜的死水，“它已经死了。”

老魔杖，十五英寸长，接骨木制成，杖芯是夜骐的尾羽，传闻只有战胜原主才能得到它，它是杀戮的存在。格林德沃从格里戈维奇手中偷走了它，但是他是真的拥有它了吗？

霍格沃茨最近人心惶惶，气氛十分的紧张，学校里来了一批又一批魔法部的人，教授们努力地维持着上课秩序。

“听说了吗？格林德沃又杀人了！”

“可是这跟魔法部的人来学校有什么关系，他总不会来这里吧，不是说这里是最安全的吗？”

“嘘……我知道，魔法部派人来劝邓布利多呢！”

“我也知道，部长都来了！听我爸爸说，他们希望校长去对抗格林德沃！”

“梅林啊！那也太危险了吧！”

“听说邓布利多都被他们监视起来了……”

莉安捂着耳朵，推开喧嚷的人群，那些话让她被压得喘不过气来，她坐在台阶上喘着气，握拳轻锤着胸口。

“莉安，你还好吗？”约书亚小跑着过来，他已经从初遇时羞涩的小男孩长成了高莉安一个头的英俊小伙子，四月份时已经举行了成年礼，也意味着他今年将离开霍格沃茨。

“有点喘不过气。”莉安直接躺在了台阶上，约书亚在她的身边坐下，让她的头靠在他的大腿上，轻揉着她的发丝，莉安闭着眼问道，“你的考试准备的怎么样了？”

“嗯，还可以，毕竟我可是拉文克劳。”约书亚笑了笑，浅褐色的眼睛里是满满的柔情，他俯下身在莉安的鼻尖上亲了一下，棕色的发丝扫过她的脸颊，“弗利维教授说我会成为一名优秀的傲罗，但我告诉他我不想，他似乎有些伤心了，我看到他背对着我偷偷抹眼泪。”

“那你想好做什么了吗？”莉安伸手摸着约书亚微卷的头发，手腕上的那条银色的手链被磨损了不少，却依旧反射着微弱的光点。

“唔……”约书亚又亲了一下莉安的鼻尖，带着笑意附在她的耳旁小声地说道，“我不告诉你。”

“咳！抱歉打扰了！”几双闪亮的皮鞋出现在了他们的面前，莉安认出了左边的一位是纽特的哥哥，他微低着头，有些不好意思地看着她。

“有什么事情吗？先生。”约书亚拉着莉安站了起来，度过青春期后快速长高的男孩即使站在靠下的台阶上也比最前面的那位先生看上去要高不少。

“莉安 邓布利多小姐对吗？”伦纳德 斯潘塞 沐恩开口了，这位在福利之后上任的部长，以雷厉风行的做事作风迅速地接管了魔法部，并将其严肃整顿。

“先生。”莉安既不摇头也不点头，而是注视着这位有所耳闻的魔法部部长。

“莉安小姐，麻烦你跟我去一个地方。”伦纳德开口说道，看似慈祥的面庞，语气里却带着不容置疑，他身边的人都颇有气势地上前了一步。

“这里是霍格沃茨，没有校长的同意，你们不能带走任何一位学生。”约书亚挡在了莉安的前面，右手握住莉安的手，安慰似的揉搓着她的掌心。

“你是？”伦纳德这才看向了一直站在女孩身边的男孩。

“拉文克劳的级长，也是现任学生会会长。”

“哦，”伦纳德还是把视线转向了莉安，“请，莉安小姐。”

“莉安？”约书亚不解地看着推开他的莉安，握紧的手被甩开了。

“去见他对吗？”莉安对着伦纳德说道，看着他点头，才迈上了台阶，给了约书亚一个让他放心的眼神，才跟着伦纳德朝前走。

约书亚看着他们离开，然后拔腿去找麦格教授了。

熟悉的校长办公室，那次的不像争吵的发泄之后，邓布利多托麦格教授把衣服还给了莉安，他们就没有见过面。那之后很久很久的一段时间里，那两个年过半百的人都在躲着她，她的两个圣诞节都是和阿不福思一起度过的，可把她的这位叔叔吓坏了，把房子里里外外的打扫了好几遍。

“他们什么都不知道。”忒修斯站在莉安的身后，不动声色地靠近她，托纽特的福，他是那个惊天秘密的得知者之一。

莉安轻点了下头，跟在伦纳德的身后走进了那个房间，一个熟悉的身影站在窗前，外面是黑漆漆的乌云天，与其说他在看着些什么，不如说他在等待着什么。

“阿不思。”伦纳德走上前，邓布利多也转过了身，正好看到了站着的莉安。

“校长。”莉安抢在邓布利多前开口，向他表明了她的身份并没有被人知晓的现况。

“伦纳德？我不懂你这是什么意思。”邓布利多把在莉安身上的视线收回来，她似乎又长高了一些，瘦了好多。拉卡有向他报告莉安的情况，但她毕竟只是个在厨房工作的小精灵，能知道的还是太少，倒是阿不福思写信责骂他对自己的亲生女儿太冷漠，连着好几封的吼叫信差点没把他办公室的天花板掀掉。

“邓布利多家族的血脉应该很少了吧。”伦纳德看着邓布利多，嘴角稍稍上扬，意味深长。

“先生，你还没有告诉我带我来这里干什么？”莉安向前走了一步，但被人拦了下来。

“闭嘴！”

“这里是霍格沃茨，我还是这里的校长，我不许你这样对我的学生！”邓布利多冲着那个让莉安闭嘴的男人愤怒的大喊，莉安发现了，他没有了魔杖，福克斯也不见了。

“学生？阿不思，她可是姓邓布利多啊！”伦纳德挥挥手让那些人退到门外。

“先生，你是想知道我的父亲是谁对吗？”莉安对着伦纳德甜甜地笑了一下，眼角却微眯着，带着轻蔑，“哈，我以为您会对我的母亲更感兴趣。”

“部长先生！”一位气势汹汹的女士推开了门口站着的人，其实也有忒修斯装作受力往一旁退开的原因在。

“哦，是你啊，伊莎贝尔。”伦纳德和冲进办公室的麦格教授笑着打了声招呼。

“部长先生，我来这里是要带回我的学生，她需要上课，抱歉。”麦格教授拉着莉安像护小鸡一样把她拉到自己的身后。

“啊…… 这样啊。”伦纳德看了眼沉默不语的邓布利多，但他知道他要的效果已经达到了，便对着麦格教授做了一个请的手势。

莉安离开前，深深地看了一眼邓布利多，但他却把头转了过去，背着手继续望着外面那连天的乌云。

“sweetie，不要担心这些，那跟你无关，都会解决的。”麦格教授轻拍着莉安的背，“威尔森先生跑来告诉了我，他可能还在办公室等我，先去我那里坐一会，我给你泡杯热茶。”

“谢谢你，教授。”

邓布利多将会与格林德沃于本月开战。

如此震撼的标题占据了整封报纸的首页，以及洋洋洒洒上万字关于两人的介绍，还附上了一张两位主角青年时期的照片，左边是穿着白衬的红发少年，右边则是金发齐肩带着高傲的少年。

大家还是无心学习，都在讨论这件事，莉安也被魔法部带来的人看管了起来，即便麦格教授百般阻挠，但最终只是换成了一位年轻的女傲罗寸步不离地跟着她，她也被暂时分到了单间的寝室。

“那个药做好了吗？”莉安小声地问道，她正和约书亚挤在卫生间的一个小隔间里。

“给你。”约书亚从口袋里掏出了一个小瓶子，他这是第一次进女厕所，“你要小心。”

“我会的，复方汤剂也准备好了吗？”莉安把一套衣服递了过去，是和自己身上的这套一模一样的，“我的变形术练得还不够好，维持不了多少时间，你要在自己快要变回去之前喝下这个，应该能再撑一下。”

“我知道了。”约书亚把一套新的隐形衣套在了莉安身上，这是他这次成年礼的礼物，“这是全新的，你不用担心失效了。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”莉安捧着约书亚的脸亲了一下，然后掏出魔杖把他变成了另一个自己，看着长得和自己一模一样的人站在眼前，她没忍住笑出了声。

“莉安……”变成了莉安模样的约书亚无奈地叹了口气。

“就按照我之前教你的步骤穿，”莉安指了指那套衣服，突然用很凶的语气说道，“闭着眼睛换，什么都不许看！”

“我……我知道了。”约书亚明白了莉安说的话的意思后，一下子涨红了脸，有些结巴起来，“我……我不会看的，你放心。”

“嗯，我走了，见机行事。”莉安把帽兜盖上，然后离开了卫生间。

约书亚换上女装后，在里面站了一会儿，深吸了好几口气，直到那位女傲罗来敲他的门，他才模仿着莉安的姿态走了出去。

邓布利多的校长办公室

邓布利多躺在一张不算太小的单人床上，背靠着墙壁，月光洒在了他的面前，照着他的半张脸庞。

“谁在那里？”多年的敏锐让他一下子就察觉到了，房间里多了一个人。

“是我，papa。”莉安脱下隐形衣，身体在月光下显现出来。

“莉安，你怎么进来的！”邓布利多上前抱住了莉安，这次他抱得紧紧地，“他们有没有对你做什么事情？”

“没有，只是在监视我。但是他们把阿不福思叔叔关起来了，因为他举着魔杖攻击了傲罗，说我是他的女儿。”莉安笑了笑，手臂也紧紧地圈住邓布利多。

“你……回去吧。”邓布利多松开了拥抱着的手，退回到了床边，仿佛刚刚带着急切语气的人不是他。

“papa？”莉安走到床边，靠着邓布利多坐下，眼眶发红，语调却保持轻柔地说，“我知道，知道所有的事情，知道你明天将要去对抗vati，知道姑姑是怎么死的，知道你因此不能释怀，怪罪自己，怨恨和vati纠缠不清。还有，我……成了代替血盟的第二道枷锁。”

“莉安，你不是，我很高兴生命中有了你，我一点都不后悔。”邓布利多还是缓缓抬起了自己的手臂，就像莉安小的时候那样轻抚着她的后背。

“那你后悔遇见vati吗？你明明还是爱他的，只是姑姑的死让你一直不敢放手去爱他对吗？”

邓布利多沉默了，莉安的话字字戳中他的心，他真的不爱盖勒特吗？不是的，他只是不敢太爱他，莉安出生后的那几年，他将自己放肆了，忘掉所有的不愉快，和那个男人重新相爱，组成一个温暖的家，共同养育两人的女儿。但后来呢，他的女儿渐渐长大，一个聪慧机灵、活泼可爱的小姑娘，让他越发地思念起他的小妹妹来，于是他被从这个美好的梦里撕扯开来，他越不了那道坎，于是他开始远离爱人，远离女儿。

莉安揉了下眼睛，装作开心的样子，从袍子里掏出一个大瓶子，里面是黄色的带着泡沫的半透明的液体，“嘿，我还给你带来了这个。”

她从柜子里取了两个酒杯下来一杯倒满另一杯就倒了四分之一，倒满的酒杯被塞到了邓布利多的手里，另一杯则自己拿着抿了一大口，“是黄油啤酒，我加了咒语，还是热的，还有我就喝这么多，不会醉的。”

“莉安，我是爱你的，我和他之间的事情并不会影响到你。”邓布利多喝了一大口的黄油啤酒，还想再开口说些什么，却被莉安制止了。

“喝光它，我们再谈好吗，冷掉了就不好喝了。”

“好。”邓布利多若有所思地看着杯中的酒，但还是仰头喝光了，“你在里面加了东西对吗？”

“它能让你见到你的阿利安娜。”莉安上前接下了杯子，同时邓布利多也昏倒在了床上，她坐在床沿上，把毯子拉过来盖在他的身上，手肘驻在他的耳旁，就像他小时候给她唱晚安曲那样，然后掏出了怀里的魔杖。银枞木，十四又四分之一长，杖芯是蜷翼魔的尾羽和毒液。

邓布利多睁开眼时，发现他来到了儿时和弟弟妹妹一直玩耍的院子里，但是这里全部都是白色的，白得让人晃眼，一时难以适应。

“你好，哥哥。”一道熟悉的女声在他的耳边响起，他转过头，看到了一个他从未想过能再次见到的人。

“阿利安娜……”直到这个妹妹在他的身边坐下，他都没有缓过神来，“是你吗？”

“是我，哥哥。”

“这里是哪，我为什么会在这里？”邓布利多不敢置信地看着阿利安娜，然后又垂下了头，开始不停地道歉，“对不起，对不起……”

“这不怪你，哥哥。”阿利安娜轻轻地摸着邓布利多的头发，“事情都过去了，现在想来，那对我也是一个很好的选择，至少……我不用再痛苦了。”

“是我，是我，贪图一时享乐，自私地伤害了你。”

“不是的。你们不知道我有多痛苦，我害父亲去了阿兹卡班，还杀了母亲……”

“阿利安娜，你不是故意的，你只是控制不住自己……妈妈不会怪罪你的……”邓布利多抱住了阿利安娜企图砸向她自己胸口的手。

“你呢？你和阿不哥哥呢？”阿利安娜的手抚上了邓布利多的脸庞，轻笑着，“你已经变得像父亲那样，一个有白发的老头子。但是还是不肯放过自己。”

“嘘……你能见到我的时间不多了，让我把一些话说完。”阿利安娜在邓布利多开口前制止了他，她站在他的面前，还是画像中的那样，深褐色的长发，蓝色的连衣裙。

“不要再纠结于过去，我不怪任何人。好好爱你身边的人，有人能陪着你我很高兴，开心一点，阿尔哥哥。”阿利安娜俯下身抱了一下邓布利多，然后笑着往后退了几步，不舍地转身，“替我向阿不哥哥问声好，我该走了。还有，祝你幸福。”

“别走，阿利安娜！”蓝色的身影消失在白色的尽头，邓布利多的身体像是被重重压着一般，站不起来，也追赶不上那个身影，他懊恼地闭上了眼睛，泪水湿透了眼角，他感到有一只温暖的手在轻轻地抚摸着他，再次睁开眼时，他已经不在那个白色的庭院里了，他的女儿坐在他的身边。

“我见到她了……”莉安当然知道他说的是谁。

“我去问了阿不福思叔叔当年的事情，以及我偷看了你的冥想盆。”莉安的手轻轻地在邓布利多已经开始灰白的发丝间穿梭，她低垂着眼眸，轻声地说着，“老魔杖的归属是你的心结。老魔杖崇拜力量，战胜原主才能易主。年轻的格林德沃从格里戈维奇手中偷走了它，但他只是个魔杖匠人，老魔杖不属于他。那么老魔杖属于谁呢，是生活在三兄弟后裔山谷里的坎德拉吗，但其女儿阿利安娜魔力失控最终杀死了她，老魔杖易主到了阿利安娜身上吗……”

“please……”邓布利多想说些什么但嗓子好像有块无形的东西压住了他的声带，他只能发出痛苦的嘶哑。

“格林德沃和邓布利多兄弟发生了混战，”莉安维持着那个动作，那个语气，即使手腕处被他捏得生疼，脸上的表情也没有发生任何变化，“伤及了无辜的阿利安娜，她死了，所以，老魔杖也易主了。阿不思邓布利多不能和盖勒特格林德沃对抗，不是不能，是不敢，因为这场战争的结局会告诉他们，谁才是那个杀害者。”

“邓布利多才不是那个人人口中伟大的巫师，他退缩了这么多年，但你是我心中最伟大的papa，魔法部的人拿我来威胁你去对抗vati了。”莉安看向了邓布利多，“姑姑说她不怪任何人对吗？所以明天，这一切会有一个结尾。”

“她说，她不怪我……可我……”邓布利多喃语道。

“那就不要再苛责自己，拜托。”莉安指着挂在衣架上一套崭新的黑纹西装，“明天穿这个好吗？你会比vati更有气势的！”

“莉安，我很抱歉，我和他之间……发生的这些事情，这几年，我的确有些冷落你，但我还是在意你的。”

“你说，无论发生了什么，你都还会是我的papa，但是，”莉安半跪到了地上，她压抑着自己的泪水，“你甚至想过放弃我，papa。”

“我……向你道歉。”邓布利多无措地握着莉安的手，他第一次如此的词穷。

“这样是不对的，papa。你不能做错事就道歉，乞求原谅并不能改变什么，你要做的是以后更加地爱我。”

“那只是个能让人意识短暂弱化的药水，后遗症是身体会有些疲惫，好好的睡一觉就会好的。”莉安用手掌撑地站了起来，亲了一下邓布利多的手，“如果你真的爱vati，那就像对我这样告诉他你的态度，papa.我得走了，我爱你们。”

“莉安！”已经变回自己的模样的约书亚冲上去扶住了从隐形衣里滑落的莉安，他整理了下隐形衣，然后抱着她进了浴室，打开了水龙头，并且加了一个混淆咒。

“我只是魔力耗得大了，有点超出我的极限了。”莉安虚弱地靠在浴室的墙壁里，脱下隐形衣，小脸煞白煞白，嘴唇更是毫无血色，“她发现你了吗？”

“应该还没有，我告诉我要休息了，就躲进了被子里，她就到门外站着了，但还是会透过窗户看我，这里就像一个监狱。”约书亚对着莉安挥动了一下魔杖，但并没有让她看起来好一些，damn，他的治愈魔法学得还不够。

“约书亚，我只是有点累了，睡一觉就会好的。”莉安有气无力地笑笑，“我成功了哦，也多亏你了。”

早在好几个月前，她了解到那些事情之后，她就开始着手准备了，药水和那个操纵术来自智慧神秘的威尔森家族的禁书，是约书亚从他祖父那里偷拿出来的，在这期间一个不停地炼制魔药，一个刻苦地练习魔法，确保万无一失，当然这也得感谢纽特，他向莉安提供了稀有的神奇动物药材，并答应保密。

“那明天？”约书亚掏出了一个干净的帕子打湿轻轻地擦拭莉安的脸，“不会有战争对吧？”

“如果那位先生准备得够好了的话，那将会是另一场盛事，美妙的盛事。”莉安笑着说道，手指弹了一下约书亚的脑门，“你也将会知道我是谁。”

“我不在乎那个，”约书亚摇了摇头，“我不在乎你姓什么，来自哪个家族。我喜欢你，莉安，第一次见到你的那个晚上，我就梦到了和你的未来，虽然，虽然，这听起来有点下流，额，你知道我不是这个意思……”

害羞的男孩子努力地组织着自己的语言，眼前的女孩却不在意他的慌乱，宠溺的看着他，等他把话说完。

“我们也没有明确讨论过对方的身份，是男朋友什么的，还是，咳……”约书亚握拳咳嗽了一下，“毕业典礼那天，我父母会过来，如果你不介意的话，我想让他们见一下你，我妈妈很想见你，她看过你的照片，咳，我夹在书里，掉下来了，不小心的……”

“我会的。”莉安捧着约书亚的脸，冰冷的唇附上了他颤抖的唇，“我也希望你下次能主动亲我。”

清晨，雾气缭绕，粘湿而寒冷的雾霭缓缓上下飘浮着，像织着一张轻透的网，扯不动，拉不断，将一切包裹在中心，却给予富余的活动空间。

脚步声，在此刻如此的清晰，哒，哒，哒，其中似乎夹杂着兽类的呼哧声。

“哇，没想到你们连这些神奇动物都带上来了，是向斯卡曼德家借来的吗？”格林德沃从迷雾中走出来，十分不同于往常的样子，银色的头发梳得整整齐齐，还抹上些许的发油，一身整齐的暗花纹西装，领口整齐地扣着扣子，还夹了一个带着金链的领带夹，胸口的口袋处还塞了一块叠得整整齐齐的格纹方巾。

“格林德沃，你知道今天过来的意思吧？阿兹卡班已经给你准备好了。”伦纳德穿着一身风衣，走上前。

“噢噢，我当然知道，请柬还是我亲自写的呢！”格林德沃勾起了唇角，“我可不喜欢阿兹卡班，不如你们来纽蒙迦德看看吧，这里的环境更好。”

“格林德沃，你别逞一时的口舌之快了！”伦纳德身后的傲罗开口道。

“阿不思在哪？”格林德沃把手背在身后，轻轻地踮起脚尖，往人群中看着。

人群从中间分出了一条路，邓布利多穿着那套黑纹西装低着头走了出来，伦纳德拉住他意味深长地看了眼后方的被两位傲罗押着的莉安，把魔杖塞到了他手里：“阿不思，你知道该做什么。”

邓布利多接过魔杖，紧紧地攥在手里，向着格林德沃走了过去，脚步是如此的沉重，缓慢，两个人站在了迷雾的正中央。

“阿尔，你穿这身很好看。”格林德沃整理了下邓布利多有点歪斜的领带。

“盖勒特，你准备好了吗？”邓布利多的手攥紧，就快要把魔杖捏断了，他的嗓音里带着压抑的痛苦。

“等，等我一下。”格林德沃退后了一步，深吸了一口气，就像当初那个月下的金发少年，潇洒不羁，面对爱人时却难得的紧张不堪。

邓布利多不解地抬起了头，看着这个特意打扮了一番过来的人，猛地就起了怒火，这家伙打扮得如此正式来和他开战？不知道的还以为他穿成这样去结婚。

“阿不思，我很幸运地能在那个夏天遇见你，额……”邓布利多睁大了眼睛看着红了耳根的格林德沃，一脸的不可置信，他这是在做什么……

“我很怀念那时候我们一起熬魔药研究魔法的日子，我，为我那时的落荒而逃而道歉。

即使没有血盟，没有莉安，我都想和你生活在一起，直到死亡，和你葬于同一个棺木，同一块墓地。

我爱你，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

格林德沃单膝跪地，哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，打开，里面是两枚简单的银戒，只是内环刻着大写的“GGAD”。

“你是来？”邓布利多手里的魔杖啪的声响掉到了地上。

“来向你求婚。”格林德沃仰着头带着微笑，“谁说强大的黑白巫师只能决斗，我们可以在一起。”

“他是个大魔头，他杀了很多人！”人群因这意想不到的一幕起了骚乱，但被文达用咒语隔开了。

“阿尔，我以后都听你的，我这余下的一生什么都听你的。”格林德沃仍是一动不动地半跪着，高高举着戒指，看到邓布利多没什么反应，他有些焦急起来，“阿尔，你想想莉安，这个可怜的孩子一直没个身份，被叫老山羊，啊，你弟弟的女儿，我们不能再这样对她对吧？”

“你是认真的吗？”邓布利多的喉结滑动了一下。

“我爱你，阿尔，这句话在以后的每一天我都可以说给你听。你愿意和我结婚吗？”格林德沃从盒中取下一枚戒指，内敛的银戒发着微弱的光。

“我也爱你，盖尔。”邓布利多流着泪水颤颤巍巍地伸出了自己手指，那枚刻着两人名字缩写的戒指戴在了他的无名指上。

“莉安！”莉安用魔杖推开人群跑了过来，把一束白玫瑰塞到了邓布利多的手里，于清晨摘下的白玫瑰，带着透亮的晨露。

前往霍格沃茨的火车上，一个戴着眼镜的黑发男孩拆开了一个巧克力蛙。

“哇！是邓布利多，你真幸运，他的卡片特别的少，我一张都没有。”坐他对面的红发男孩撇撇嘴不满地说。

“那我收下了。”黑发男孩把手里的巫师卡片翻到了背面。

阿不思 邓布利多，现任霍格沃茨校长，被公认为当代最伟大的巫师。

…………

一九四五年被黑巫师格林德沃求婚，同年举行了盛大的婚礼。

两人的女儿 莉安 格林德沃 邓布利多，嫁给了威尔森家族的约书亚 哈珀 威尔森。

小番外。

格林德沃和邓布利多举行婚礼后，直接去了德国度蜜月，回来后担任了一年黑魔法防御课的教授，但因对学生过于严厉，退任为校长助理。

这一天是莉安的毕业礼，她终于从霍格沃茨毕业了，最后的一年过得比她想象中的要艰难。那场盛事之后，人人都知道了她，最厉害的黑巫师与最厉害的白巫师的女儿，报纸上第一次刊登了她的大头照，报社主编都来到了学校里采访她关于她的两位父亲的爱情，她只回了一句话，爱恨纠葛。

格林德沃当教授一点都不称职，至少对于其他学生而言。

“莉安，你回答的很棒，格兰芬多加二十分！”

“莉安，你的咒语使用的非常完美，格兰芬多加五十分！”

“这位学生骚扰校长，扣一百分！”

毕业礼的原因，整个学校都装饰了一番，各色的丝带和娇艳的鲜花。

莉安走在走廊里，还能听到外面的庆贺声，她推开了一扇并无任何标志的门，里面好像是杂物间，摆满了徽章，奖杯，还有一顶脏兮兮的帽子。

她踮起脚，从高高的架子上取下了这顶帽子，戴在了自己的头上。

“你好，我是分院帽，需要我给你来一首分院歌吗？”

“你好，先生。”

“哦，是一位斯莱特林，不不不，一位格兰芬多的斯莱特林。”

“先生，你还是很坚持啊。”

“这位小姐，好久不见。很高兴能再见到你。”分院帽的声音在杂物间里显得如此的沉闷。

“为什么最后你还是把我分到了格兰芬多，我知道，我那时的态度不好。”

“分院帽会告诉你最得当的选择，但也会尊重你的选择，现在，我还是坚信斯莱特林更适合你。”

“我想你说的很对，先生，但我还是不后悔。”

莉安从城堡里出来时正好遇上了赶来的约书亚，他毕业后去了一家研究所，研制于魔药。

“恭喜你毕业！”约书亚身着干净的衬衫和马甲，还是那头中分的咖棕色头发，只是后面扎了个小尾巴。

“你来接我吗？”莉安扑倒了他的怀里，伸手勾住了他的脖子。

“嗯嗯。”约书亚抱住莉安的腰，看了看四周，他真害怕突然冲出某位先生，举着魔杖对他发出一个恶咒。

“今晚来我家吃饭吧，以我正式男朋友的身份怎么样？”

“好……好啊！”约书亚犹豫着还是开口问道，“我需要准备些什么？往自己身上多加几个保护咒？”

“哈哈哈哈，你真可爱！我争取把你完整地送回家。”

“莉安！”

“我说笑的啦！你别怕啦！”

“莉安，格林德沃先生让我给他熬制迷情剂，他和校长发生什么事情了吗？”

“honey，我们已经结婚了，你应该和我一样称呼他们为vati和papa！”莉安忙着写手里的论文，婚后她的波浪长发剪成了齐耳的短发，“别给他熬，别忘了你的誓词，只听我一个人的。还有如果他再让你做什么你就去告诉papa，他俩没什么事，吵几架就会好的。”

银枞木

代表生命的银枞和象征死亡的紫杉是一对姊妹，她们在四季的循环中站立在一起，她们树叶的形状难以分辨。紫衫木象征着死亡与破坏，而银枞木象征着生命与救赎。

蜷翼魔

有着一对蓝绿色翅膀的神奇生物，异常美丽而又十分危险，能吸干脑髓，其毒液稀释后能抹去伤心记忆。

天，我终于把这个系列搞完了，我向梅林发誓，一开始没想到会有这么多。

嗯，拖拖拉拉码到现在成功地给结束掉了，感觉后面都写飘了，但还是庆贺，庆贺！

FOR THE GREATER GOOD ！

pass：老魔杖的归属是我很早之前看到的脑洞，为了推动剧情需要给加进去，不怎么好深究，还是得等罗琳阿姨东补补西补补把ggad的爱情史逐步完善。

2019 01 06


End file.
